The Legend of Zelda: Time Troubles
by Babydoll72489
Summary: Ch 12.::"Your beautiful when your sleeping.", he said softly. "I don't ever want to loose you."
1. Zelda

INTRO

In the land of Hyrule 4 children were born. One was a baby boy destined to save Hyrule and be the "Hero of Time" . One was a baby girl born into the royal family and to be the princess of Hyrule. Another was a Kokiri girl who would help the hero and be one of his closest friends. The last one was a girl born on Lon Lon Ranch. All were chosen to help save the land from destruction from an evil king, seeking to take over the power of the triforce, and spread darkness to every corner of the earth.

A great and powerful sage knew all that was to come, so he sealed the Temple of Time in fear that the evil king might get into the temple and use it to gain power.

As the sage knew of all that was to come, surely he did. The sage had to keep the children, destined to save Hyrule, safe. So he went on a quest to gather the children and bring them to a time of safety. The dark lord also knew of this hero of time for he had already been beaten once by him in the future. He also set out in search for him to prevent his plan of destruction from being interrupted. 

After many months, the sage had all four of the children with him. He went to the Temple of Time and unsealed it with the three stones of the goddesses and the princess's necklace charm. He took the Master Sword and the necklace and used it to travel through time with the children to the far future to stay until they were old enough to save Hyrule once again…

______________________________________________________________________________ 

**CHAPTER 1**

Zelda

" Zelda… Com'n, wake up. It's almost time for school."

"Uhg… to… tired… need more… sleep…", she groaned. 

"Com'n" She opened her eyes to see her brother at the side of her bed, nudging her awake.

"I think I'll stay home sick today", she groaned. She put the covers back over her head.

"Don't you think you've missed enough this year?", he said.

She thought for a second, she _only_ missed ten days. " You sound like mom, now go away! … CHRIS!" He opened the shades to her window. Light was coming through her covers.

"I'm not letting you skip any more school", said Chris. He picked her up and headed downstairs. He went out to their backyard deck and got close to the pool. 

"No Chris! If you do I'll… ahhhhhh!!" He through her into the pool. "MOM!!!!!!!!!!!", she screamed.

"Chris!! Why must you torment your sister", their mother called from inside.

She came out "If you do one more thing wrong, your grounded for a month!", she said. She threw a towel to Zelda, then went back inside.

"I wasn't tormenting her… I was just helping her wake up", he said innocently. BAM! Zelda hit him in the back of the head and walked inside.

"Uhg! Why do I have to have HIM as a brother!?". she thought. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Chris sat down next to her.

"Going to the football game tonight?", Chris asked. Zelda looked at him weird.

"Yeah… why?", she asked. Chris was a person to be suspicious with.

"Just wondering, cause one of my friends wants to meet you", he said with a smile. Now that was weird, Chris was always protective of her, what was different now? Anyway she had already met all of his friends before there was nobody that she didn't know.

"Oh really, then what's his name, I met all of your friends", she said, waiting to see if this was a prank.

"His name is Link, he's new to this school, he used to be home schooled", he said eagerly. She looked at him. She knew he was telling the truth, but she wanted to know more, so instead of showing enthusiasm, she acted suspicious. 

"Okay, so why are _you _okay with this. You're usually the one fending off guys that like me", she asked.

" Well, first off this guy isn't scum and second, I've known him for about two weeks now and I think he's alright. He's seen you around and you caught his eye.", said Chris. 

Zelda smiled, she couldn't help it. She just loved it when she got attention. It was nice to actually be talking with Chris, than to be fighting with him. Zelda was adopted by his family before she could remember. She and Chris were the same age and in one class together. It was nice to have a brother her age that could talk to her like a friend. But, some friends always want something back too. "Okay, what do you want from me?", she asked.

"I hook you up, you hook me up, how's that?", he asked. She thought for a second. She knew who he wanted. She smiled. He had liked her best friend since 9th grade. 

"So, I think I know who you want. My BFF right. You've liked her for how long, oh yeah, 4 YEARS.", she had a huge smirk on her face. He told her a long time ago and he made her promise not to tell. Of course, she told anyway and she found out that she liked him too, its just that the both of them have been cowards for so long it wasn't even funny. Tonight she was gonna hook them up! " Okay, she's coming over tonight before the game, and she's sleeping over, k Romeo", she laughed. She read his mind cause he was smiling too. She got ready for school and together him and her walked to the bus stop.

******************************************************************

Zelda was in last period, her most boring subject, social studies. Everybody was waiting for the bell to ring. "15 minutes to go class, so just sit back and hang out until then", said Mrs. Bealle. Zelda got out a piece of paper and started to write a note to one of her friends. She overheard someone talking.

"…yeah, he's so cute. He's new to this school , his name is … Link, oh but who cares about the name he's just totally hot!…" She looked to see who it was. Of course it was one of those snobby cheerleaders, Rebecca. She smiled, this guy was cute and _she_ was gonna meet him. RING.. The bell rang. Everybody rushed out. Zelda met up with her friend and headed to her bus.

******************************************************************

"Okay, this red belly shirt, or this blue tube top?", asked Zelda showing her friend, Saria, the two options.

"Definitely the blue tube, you don't want to look too sluttish", she laughed. "So have you ever seen this guy before?", she asked excitedly.

"No, but get this, Rebecca F. was talking about how cute he was today and I'm sure all the rest of the cheerleaders are after him too", she said. 

" That's' great, they'll all be jealous of you, especially you know who, she'll be flaming if she feels the same way", said Saria getting more excited by the minute. " So if you decide you like this guy, I'll be left alone in the singles category," she frowned.

" Don't be stupid, you know you can have my brother, yet you don't do anything about it", she said. "Chris likes you so much, and you've liked him since, ever. You guys are like perfect, I don't know what either of you are waiting for." Seriously, she didn't know what their problems were.

"Maybe, but it's just too weird, I mean he's _your_ _brother_", she exclaimed. 

"Don't let me get in the way of things, by the way it's not like he's my real brother", she pointed out.

"That's true" , she sighed, "but he never asked me out anyway"

"That's because he's shy, just like you, and doesn't know you like him and the fact I told you, he liked you", she explained. 

Saria looked confused. "Come again?" Zelda had a habit of talking fast and stretching sentences to the point that they didn't make much sense .

"All I'm saying is that if you two don't hurry up you'll both end up with someone else and be sad too.", she said. Zelda looked at her clock. "We better get going, it's almost 7:00 and the games gonna start soon."

"Are you nervous?", Saria asked.

"Not as long as your standing right beside me", said Zelda. It was true, she was nervous. Whenever she meets someone , she is always shy, so she always tries to take a friend when she meets someone new. It always helps to have someone you know around. 

They were ready to leave, Zelda's mom drove Zelda, Chris, and Saria to the football game. Zelda was sitting in the front so that Saria and Chris could be together. Chris leaned forward to talk to Zelda. "Get me hooked up yet Zel?", he whispered.

"Not yet, but I promise tonight, okay", she whispered back. He had a look of disappointment on his face for a few seconds and then agreed. They were getting closer to the school and she got more nervous. She had met plenty of guys before, but to what the cheerleaders say about him he might be way to high of standards to like her. 

'don't be silly", she thought, "he hangs out with my brother, how bad could he be?' She clutched her necklace. That always made her feel better. She never took of the necklace. It was the only thing she had before being adopted, if what you call being left outside a house hoping that the residents were kind enough to take you in, adopted. The thought made her mad. 'stop it, it's not your fault your real parents were stupid and couldn't keep you' , she thought. That made her feel better.

They were there. The car stopped on the side of the rode to let them out. "Have fun, call me when you want to come home. Bye", said their mother.

"Bye", they all said in unison. They headed off towards the school. 

The lines for tickets were crowded when they got there. "Oh great", said Zelda sarcastically. "We're gonna be waiting on this line forever!"

"Actually, no we aren't", Chris pulled out three tickets. " I bought them in school, it's on me.", he smiled.

"THANKS Chris!!!", Zelda gave him a hug. "Sometimes you can be the best brother!", she said. Saria agreed. That made Chris happy.

" Zel, I'll come find you later to meet Link, I'm gonna hang out for now okay?", he asked "I'll call you to ask where your gonna be, bye!" He headed off to his group of friends.

"Okay, bye!", she yelled back and walked to the bleachers with Saria. She found herself holding on to her necklace again.

Saria noticed it and smiled. "Don't worry, your great with other people, you're the most social person I know.", she said, trying to reassure her. It worked. She felt better, or was that because she was still holding on to the necklace. 

Saria was such a good friend. They had known each other since 3rd grade. They shared all of their secrets. Most of all they could relate in the way nobody else could. Saria was also an orphan. She had stayed in the orphanage till she was seven. Zelda was her first friend.

The both of them found their group and sat down. "Hey girls, what's up?!", asked a girl with brown hair.

"Hey Tara, not much.", replied Zelda as she and Saria sat down next to her.

"Yes much!", said Saria, " Some guy wants to meet Zelda" Tara looked at Zelda.

"Well, doesn't every guy want to meet her? She's one of the most popular girls in school. Plus she's got a super hot brother", said Tara.

"I can't believe you guys like my brother! What about you Mary tell me you like him too!", said Zelda. Trying to change the subject not trying to show how flattered she felt when Tara said all the guys wanted her.

"Well, he is pretty hot, Zelda. He's not your real brother, you should think he's hot too", said Mary.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!", said Zelda "okay, no more talk of him ever in front of me okay!" Even _if _ he wasn't a _real_ brother, she knew all about him. The thought of being close in _that_ way, was just gross to her.

" So anyway, who is this guy", asked Mary with a sly smile.

"His name is Link", answered Saria. Zelda looked at her annoyed.

" Thank - you Saria, but I do have a mouth and I can use it", said Zelda.

" Sorry, just exited, you know.", she said , still eager to answer all the questions.

" I know who your talking about!", said Tara. "He's totally hot"

" So I've heard.", replied Zelda. She looked around the bleachers and saw Chris. He was with this blond- haired kid, but she couldn't see his face. His back was facing towards her. "Is that him Tara?", she pointed him out.

"Yeah, too bad he's not looking this way, you'd fall in love with him.", she said. She kept watching, hoping he'd turn around. Chris caught her eye . He smiled and put his phone up so she could see it. He dialed a number. Her phone stared ringing. She picked it up, "Not yet", he said, then hung up.

She shrugged. " Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait.", she thought. Now was her time to talk to Saria about Chris.

"Saria, come with me to the snack bar , okay.", she said. Saria followed. When they got out of hearing reach of the girls she brought it up. "Okay listen, would you ever like date Chris?', she asked. Saria smiled.

"Of course, are you crazy, nobody would pass that up", she said.

'I could think of someone who would…ME!', she thought.

"Okay then, he'd like to know when, where, and what time.", said Zelda.

Saria had a huge smile on her face. She jumped at Zelda and hugged her. "Thank you soooooo much Zel, you're my BEST friend, and the best match-maker!!!" , she screamed in joy. " I love you like a sister! Wait not even sisters are as great as you!" 

Zelda was happy to see her friend like this. Wait till Chris heard the news.

He'd be even happier. 'Mission accomplished' , she thought. She loved making the people, she was the most close to, happy. Now it was her time to be happy. She felt something vibrate in her purse. It was her cell. She picked it up "hello?", she answered.

"Hey its Chris, where are you?" YES!! Now she could tell him the good news!.

"I'm by the snack bar with your girlfriend"

"YES!!!!!!!! … Zel you're the best! I'll be right there, bye!"

Zelda looked at Saria. "He sounds happy", she laughed. Saria gave Zelda one more giant hug again.

"Now its your turn", she pointed behind Zelda. She turned around and saw Link for the first time ,walking with Chris. "Oh my God", she whispered. This guy looked so familiar, and he was perfect! Blond hair and blue eyes and an innocent look on him. "WOW", she exclaimed.

" Hey, I'm Link", said Link.

"Hi I'm Zelda… have we met before you look so… familiar", she said.

"That's exactly what I thought when I first saw you, when I found out you were Chris's sister I knew I had to meet you.", he said sounding exited. She saw Saria and Chris walking away holding hands. Now she was left alone with him. She felt a little annoyed at them for leaving her, but she felt comfortable with him, like she and him were long time friends. She didn't know were this was coming from either, she never had seen him in her whole life. This was one weird experience.

"So tell me about yourself.", said Link 

" Well, what do you want to know?", she felt embarrassed not knowing what to say.

" Well your brother told me you were adopted.", he said. Now she felt a little uncomfortable having to explain such a topic. "So am I"

"Really?" She felt better now, she could talk to him and he would understand.

"Yeah, they died when I was a baby, so I never knew them." he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If it helps, I didn't know mine either.", she said. "This could be a really good conversation.", she thought. "I really don't know what happened to mine. Sometimes it makes me mad, to think that they're out there having fun or something and forgot all about having a daughter… Wow… the only person I've told that too was my best friend.", she said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone", he smiled. 

"What a great smile he has, no wonder all the girls love him.", she thought.

" Link, your not so bad.", she said and smiled back…


	2. The New Guy

Hey um.. I forgot to put this in the last Chapter…

****

Disclaimer: I Don't own Zelda!!!! That's why this is a FAN fic. AND.. I don't own any of the stores that are mentioned in this or American Idol. T__T .But I own the characters you've never heard of KK? Well, BYE!

_______________________________________________________________________ 

**CHAPTER 2**

~ The new guy ~

Zelda woke up to Saria watching T.V. in her room. " Excuse you, but did you happen to notice I was sleeping?" She looked at her clock 10:30. "Oh, I guess I overslept huh?", she said.

" Yeah I guess you kinda did", she laughed. " Thanks again for last night. I'm so happy!" She turned off the T.V. and sat next to her. " So how's your guy?"

" He's not _my_ guy, plus I just met him, I think we are close to friendship", she said. Saria had a huge smirk on her face.

" Then why were you talking to him for the whole game. Not that I complain, its nice to see all the snobs jealous of you", said Saria.

" That's because he has good conversations. Did you know that he can handle a sword. His foster dad taught him. And…"

" Yes, I know all of it, remember you told me everything last night before we went to bed". she said, " You practically told me all of his childhood. From my view, I think your in love." 

'No way, you can't fall in love with someone you just met ' , she thought. 

" I just like him, Saria, don't' get any ideas. Hey, all of us are going to the mall today, so get ready."

"All of us?" , asked Saria. Uncertain by what that meant.

"You, me , Chris, and… Link", said Zelda, unable to keep the excitement from showing. Last night she didn't want the game to end. She wanted to talk to him forever.

"Ohh!!! So its like a double _date_!!", she laughed. She knew how to get on Zelda's nerves.

"_No_!!!! Chris invited him", she said. She threw a pillow at her. This was part truth, actually Zelda asked Chris to ask Link to come. She hopped Saria wouldn't catch the lie.

"Yeah okay", she said sarcastically. She got the cloths in her bag and headed to the bathroom to change.

Zelda thought of last night. It felt like a dream, that she wish it could be dreamt again. She sighed. Hopefully today would be as good as last night.

Zelda got dressed and joined Chris and Saria at breakfast. "Morning Sis, what up, I didn't see you the rest of the night last night. What have _you _been doing?" , he said.

"What, not gonna throw me in the pool today? And you know I'm not like that", she said defensively. 

" Just kidding", he said "What do you think about him though?" Chris wanted her to be as happy as he was with Saria.

"I think I like him, but here's a question for you. Why did you tell him I was adopted and what else did you tell him?" This wasn't as much of a question as it was a demand to know.

"Uh… Well I told him because he told me that he was adopted, you understand …right?", he said trying not to get her even more mad. "I swear I didn't tell him anything else, okay.

"You better be sure about that Chris", she said sternly. She wasn't the type to get bitchy over a boy like this. It was just that she was starting to like him a lot. Then she thought why she had met Link and felt bad for being like that. "Don't worry about it. As long as you didn't tell him anything embarrassing", she said ."Its just that, usually I feel like I belong here, and to be reminded that I don't hurts."

"You'll always belong here, Zel.", he said. That was just the sweetest thing she ever heard from her brother. She gave him a big hug , then started eating her French toast again.

******************************************************************

At the mall Zelda and Saria were chatting to themselves, while Link and Chris were talking to each other a few feet ahead. Zelda looked at Link. He had to be the cutest guy she had ever seen that hadn't been famous. Could there ever be a time when him and her were an item? That would be perfect. Plus, her brother approved of him, which was rare of him to do. Out of all of the boyfriends she had, Chris never liked any of them. He would always scare them away. If this wasn't _the_ guy to be with then who was. Would Chris ever approve of anyone again?

" Zelda… Zelda… Come out of dream world!", she came back to reality. "I thought I'd never get you back", she laughed. " Looks like you were interested with some_one."_

" Sorry… I was just thinking, what if this is the last guy that Chris ever liked for me again?", Zelda asked. Still stalling on the matter.

" Well then you better stay with this one", she said. "Wait, were you listening to a thing I said about "American Idol"?", she sounded irritated. 

"To tell you the truth, no…", she said as she went back into dazed mode.

"stay with this one", she thought. "hey I can handle that." She came back again. " Ooo, look at those outfits in "Gadzooks!" She pointed to the ones in the window of the store. Saria still looked at he in an irritated way.

" Hey girls are you hungry ,cause me and Link are, com'n lets go to the food court", said Chris. 

After lunch, Link and Zelda talked in back of the other two. Link stopped for a second. " Zelda, I have to say it, I really like you."

'EEEEEE!!!', she thought happily. 

" I really like you too", she replied. She waited for something good to happen next.

" Zelda… would you go out with me?", he sounded nervous. 

'Bingo!! That moment has come!', she thought.

She smiled wide then said, " Of course I'll go out with you Link." He gave out huge sigh of relief then laughed at his nervousness. She grabbed his hand and started walking again. She wasn't the only one who seemed to be happy about her move, she saw Link's face. It was filled victory and joy. "This is gonna be one of the best boyfriends yet!", she thought.

****************************************************************** 

Zelda was lying on her bed thinking about how the day went. She was so pleased. She never expected him to ask her out that soon. All she new was that she'd never have it any other way.

She herd her telephone ring and picked it up. " Hello?"

" Congrads!!!", she herd three voices at once. It was Saria, Tara, and Mary.

"Oh my gosh! I wish I could've seen it! Sorry me and Chris left early.", said Saria.

" That's okay I didn't mind, nothing can get me angry today.", said Zelda. She fell back onto her bed ready for a long line of questions to be answered. She had to be the happiest girl in the world right now, and answering even a thousand questions wouldn't hurt.

"You must be the luckiest girl in school, so how was it, did you guys kiss yet? Tell me, tell me, tell me!", said Mary excitedly.

Zelda laughed. " Yeah, I am the luckiest, it was great, no I didn't kiss yet, I'm no hoe." she laughed again.

"Yeah, and guess who else was trying to get a hold of him?…MALON!!", said Tara. " Finally, we win!" This had to be perfect. Malon was the leader of another popular group, and the girls had been in rivalry since high school started. "Can't wait to see her face when she hears your his girlfriend.", said Tara.

" You guys, this is the best! Not just because we can get Malon mad or other girls jealous. I don't even care if it make no one jealous, I really like this guy.", said Zelda. She was in it for him. She would expect Malon would have been in it for the attention she'd get. That was just wrong, to use someone like that. 

" That's great", said Saria. "I'm glad your happy."

"Oh yeah and what about you Saria? You've got the second hottest guy in school! How come it took so long for us to find out? We should've known right then.", exclaimed Tara.

" Um ,sorry? Anyway its getting late we better get off."

" You guys have to come over tomorrow, okay?"

" Okay, bye!", the said all in unison. She hung up the phone. Chris walked in the room with a smirk.

" So, I'm the second hottest guy in school?", he said with a smile. "I didn't think I could do that good." he laughed.

" CHRIS!!! You were listening! I new I herd someone else!" Zelda yelled at him.

"How much did you hear?!"

" From how you were the luckiest girl in school till the end", he said. He dodged some pillows she was throwing. Zelda opened a little journal and wrote something in it.

" 47...", she said. She wrote some more.

"What is that supposed to mean?", he asked. He was trying to read it from above. 

" 47 is the number of times you've listened to my conversations on the phone. If you get to 50, I get my own line", she said in delight. 

" You count them!?" , he sounded surprised. 

" Ever since I was five years old", she said. " When I get my own line, remind me to thank you for eavesdropping on me." She looked at him.

" That's not fair', he said. " I've got nothing on you, why do you have to be all perfect?" She threw another pillow at him.

" That's it I'm counting the number of times you throw pillows at me", he said laughing. He went out of the room and into his. Zelda locked the door to her room. She was a little angry that he was listing to her calls again, but she shrugged it off. This day couldn't be ruined after all. 

****************************************************************** 

Zelda went to the front door to greet her friends. She saw all three of them holding a huge cake that said "Happy new Boyfriend Zelda!!" 

"Awww, I love you guys!" said Zelda. It was a tradition of the group to bring a congratulations cake to the one who had a new boyfriend. It was their way of wishing her a good relationship. That reminded Zelda. She let them in and went to the kitchen and got the cake she made for Saria. 

"Oh my gosh, thanks Zel !", said Saria. She hadn't gotten one of these in a long time.

" Well I guess we're gonna be fat slobs today!", said Tara. Seeing that both cakes were huge. Eating one would have even been too much.

After the cake the girls sat down by the pool to talk. " So, Zel, we need to hear every detail of what happened ay the mall.", said Mary.

" Well there's not much to tell guys, he asked me out and I said yes.", said Zelda. " What else do I need to tell?"

" Since Zelda won't tell us anything else I'll say something. Me and Chris had our first kiss!", squealed Saria. Zelda was surprised. That was the first time Saria had ever been that fast with a guy. Well what could she have expected? They liked each other for four years. 

Chris came out and sat next to Saria. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. " So what are you guys up too?", he asked. He knew they were talking about him. He smiled and said, " Still talking about how I'm the _second _hottest guy in school Tara?" Tara looked at Zelda with a questioning look and blushed. She had forgot that Chris was the one to spy on Zelda all the time.

" Anyway", said Chris, " the hottest guy in the school is here to see you Zel."

Zelda saw Link come out of the house into the patio area. She couldn't believe he came to her house! He came over and gave her a hug. She gave Chris a "what were you thinking?!" look. 

" Hey, don't you think it's a little hot? Com'n lets go swimming.", said Link.

"Yeah, I agree", said Chris. He picked up Tara, threw her in the pool and went after Saria. Link went after Mary and Zelda. All the girl were screaming trying to get away. Chris caught Saria and held her as they both jumped in. Zelda was laughing trying to run around the pool to get away from Link. He was too fast he caught her and made her jump in. Mary was the only one left. She stood near the edge where Zelda and Link fell in. "haha, you didn't get me", she said. Zelda smirked and took a hold of her ankles. "eeeek!", Mary screamed and fell in.

Zelda didn't want this weekend to end. She was having so much fun. At least he goes to school now, she'd be able to see him every day. So far, this was the greatest relationship she ever had.


	3. Who am I?

Yay!!! I got reviews! Thanx so much!. Okay well, here's the deal. Don't worry, everything will unfold soon and yes, Gannon is in this. I'm gonna be updating pretty fast too because I'm already on the ninth chapter! ^__^ 

DISCLAIMER: 

ME: I don't own anything Zelda. *Sighs*

No big, cuz all I want is Link. *eyes Link and licks lips* (in a sexy voice) MMM… Yummy..

Link: *Dust cloud in the shape of his body… he has ran away*

ME: T__T *sniffs* I guess it was never meant to be. *Sigh* I do own very sexy Chris though. ^__^

Anyway to the story…

_______________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 3

~Who am I?~

Zelda, Saria, Tara, and Mary walked into the cafeteria for lunch. Zelda saw a sign that read " Prom Queens! Sign Up or Volunteer Someone" next to it was a sign for prom kings. 

"Sign up, Zel, you'll totally win.", said Tara.

"She totally won't", someone said from the crowd. A girl with long red hair and green eyes came up to her. "Because I signed up.", she said.

"Don't be so sure of that Malon, she already has the guy that _you_ were gonna _use _to win.", said Mary. Malon looked at Zelda.

" And who would that be?", she asked. Then Malon caught a glimpse of something behind Zelda. Malon smiled at what she was looking at. It came closer. Zelda felt someone hugging her. She turned, it was Link. She hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Zel what's up?", said Link.

Malon couldn't believe her eyes. She looked somewhat surprised and awestruck to see this. Link was holding Zelda's hand now.

"That's who I'm talking about", shot Mary. Malon gave her a grave look and stormed off with her group of girls. "Cheerleaders can be such snobs", said Mary sounding delighted on how this went.

Link noticed the banners no the wall. "Zelda, you want to sign up?", he asked. Zelda wasn't sure.

"She was just about to", said Saria. " This will be so much fun, we can put posters up and everything. We're with you all the way… Link, we'll sign you up too ,okay." Saria went to put Zelda's name on the list. Mary went to put Link as king.

" Just think, Queen Zelda and King Link! You guys are definitely gonna win", said Tara.

Link turned to Zelda. " Hey, do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Chris was planning to come with Saria too.", he said.

"Yeah, what time?", she asked.

"How about 6:00?"

"Okay, I'll tell Chris.", she said. The bell rang. Link had to go back to class. "See you later", she called as he walked away down the hall. Zelda went up to Saria, who was waiting for Zelda and Link to end their conversation. 

"Hey. What were you guys talking about?", asked Saria. 

"Double date, tonight, his house, dinner", she said excitedly.

"Yay! Our first dates are double!", exclaimed Saria. "Can't wait."

*************************************************************

Zelda was in her room getting ready for dinner. Chris walked in. "Yo, you almost ready to go? It's 5:45", he said. Saria walked in too.

"Hey Saria, yeah I'm ready.", said Zelda. She had a white, v necked shirt with a denim mini skirt and of course, her necklace. Saria noticed the outfit.

"Very cute", she commented. They got out of her room and into the driveway. There was a new car there. It was a blue covetable.

"Wow, who's car is that?", asked Zelda. Then she saw Link standing next to it. "I didn't know you had a car." she said impressed. She got into the font passengers seat. Chris and Saria sat in the back.

They drove for a while and came into a rich community. 'wow, does he really live here?', she thought. They came up to a gate. He punched in a number code into a security box. The gate opened and he drove down a long road. They turn a corner and saw a huge house, not even a house, it was like a castle! 

"Wow", she whispered. 

'My boyfriend lives in a mansion!', she thought.

He pulled up to the house. They all got out and headed up to the door. Even the door was huge. 

"I can't believe you live here Link!", said Zelda. 

He opened the door and stepped inside. It was even better on the inside. A butler came up to Link. " Welcome back Master Link", he said. "This way to the living room." He pointed them to a big room. Zelda looked at Chris and Saria. They looked amazed too.

They sat down in the couches. The butler came back and brought 

hors d'oeures in and placed them on the coffee table. Chris looked around.

"Wow Link, your loaded", he laughed.

"Chris!!", Saria and Zelda said. She nudged him.

"Ouch!", he complained. Link didn't care. He was used to it. He just smiled.

"No man, I'm just lucky.", he said. He grabbed something from the plate. "You guys want a tour. They all nodded. He got up and started the tour.

After a half hour of seeing the whole castle-like house, it was time for dinner. When the got to the table someone was sitting there. He was a rather large man, with a white beard and some hair on his head. He noticed them coming and said, " Well hello, Link would you introduce me to your friends."

Link looked at Zelda and said , " This is my girlfriend Zelda, her brother Chris, and her best friend Saria. Guys, this is my dad."

The man looked at Zelda and Saria. "Nice to meet you. Zelda and Saria, what interesting names.", he said. He looked at her weird.

'Ok…', Zelda thought awkwardly. 

" Nice to meet you too Mr. …"

"Zaloof. Mr. Zaloof.", he said. "Oh, please sit down, sit down." They all sat down to eat. It was a big turkey dinner. It felt like thanksgiving! Everything from the turkey, to stuffing, to biscuits. She started eating.

After dinner they sat back in the living room. Mr. Zaloof was looking at her necklace. 

"Don't mind me asking, but where did you get that necklace?" 

Zelda looked at it. "oh… um, I had it before I could even remember. Can't really tell you much about it, why?", she asked.

"I was wondering if you new what the symbol on it meant.", he said. Zelda looked at it for a second. It's a symbol? She never knew.

" No, what does it mean?", she asked.

"Oh, well it's very rare. it's a about a few thousand years old. Nobody could just have it. It's a symbol from a certain group of people called Hyrulians. It was the sign of their gods. Funny thing too, their princess's name was Zelda.", he said.

"Wow, that's really cool, I wonder how I got it?", she said. She looked at the necklace more closely. She never thought it would mean anything.

"Well that must make you a descendant of the Hyrulians.", he said. Looking more closely to the necklace.

"Hey Zel, maybe it could help to find out who your parents are.", said Chris.

'Maybe' , she thought. "Mr. Zaloof, do you happen to have any books about Hyrule?', she asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact I do", he said. He got up to the bookcase and picked out two books. One said "The History of Hyrule" and the other one said "Tales and Myths of the Land of Hyrule". Zelda took the history one. Link took the other to skim through. Zelda found a page all about princess Zelda. In one corner of the page there was an illustration of her. Chris looked at it. 

"Whoa, that looks like a picture of you when you were ten!", he said surprised. "Look, she has that necklace too!"

Zelda looked at it carefully. It looked exactly like her when she was ten! Link stopped skimming and read something from the page.

"Zelda… read this", he said giving her the book. She read…

_ The Hero of Time_

In the land of Hyrule, there once lived an evil king by the name Gannondorf . He was born into the Geruto tribe. It was said that every thousand years only one boy was born into the tribe, and he would be king, and pure evil. Gannondorf set out to take over Hyrule and spread darkness through all the land. Gannondorf could not succeed, for a boy, Link was chosen to be the "Hero of Time", and overtake the wicked man.

The boy learned his destiny from the princess Zelda. With the help of his best friend Saria, link set off to save Hyrule. The boy learned that he was too young to be the hero of time, so he was sealed in the temple of time for seven years sleep. When he awoke, he found that Gannondorf had already started to take over. The only way he could truly gain all power, was to obtain all of the triforce. With the princess gone to flee, the hero had to finish what he started by himself. When the hero was about to journey to Gannon's castle, there appeared a mysterious girl that was ,helping Link with his quest, in the temple of time. The girl reveled herself to be none other than the princess herself in disguise. She told Link that the reason she disguised herself was because Gannon would have found her. And as she said those words the earth began to rumble and a horrid voice filled the air. It was the voice of Gannondorf, he was furious that Zelda had been hiding from him all that time. The hero saw Zelda disappear right before his eyes. He knew that Gannon had taken her magically and was keeping her prisoner in the tower he had. Link went to rescue her. At the top of the tower Link fought Gannon and won. Before Gannon had breathed his last breath, he put a curse on the castle to fall. Link and Zelda made it to the bottom and out before it collapsed. When they got out, they heard a noise from within the ruins. It was not over. The man part of Gannon may have died, but the beast was still waiting for a battle. Link fought and won again. With her power and the sages of time she sealed Gannon into a dark void never to be herd of again. Afterward him and the princess were alone. She told him that she had to send him back so he, and everyone in Hyrule could live a normal life. With the Ocarina of time she sent all of them back before anyone even new of Gannondorf, the evil king.

Zelda finished reading the page and looked at Link. " What does this mean?", she asked. Link, Zelda _and_ Saria were in this. She turned the page to see an illustration of Link, Zelda, Saria, a girl with red hair, and… Mr. Zaloof! She and Link looked up at him.

"Who are you?', said Zelda. Right now, she didn't even know who she was.

"I can explain", he said. They were all looking at him questionably. All of them were confused. "Tell me, what do all three of you have in common?"

They all were still staring at him. He sighed. "You all are adopted."

"You don't mean to tell me, we are these people!", Zelda sounded hysterical.

"Actually, you are.", he said. " I am a sage, Raru, and you", he looked at Saria "are a sage too. The first sage. You ," he looked at Zelda "are the princess of destiny, and you Link, are the Hero of Time."

"What!? Are you a nut?!!", yelled Zelda. "You can't be serious!"

"I regret to say, I am no nut." he said with all seriousness. "I was sent to protect you until the time was right. The time when you found out who you were. I knew that all of you were to meet up someday. that's why I put Link into school. You are all from the past. Hyrule is in trouble. They have been without a hero, princess, and two sages for seventeen years. You are destined to return and save it once again, just like you did in that book, just in a different way. Link with your knowledge of swordsmanship, you can slay Gannondorf. Zelda, you are the princess of Hyrule, you have magical powers to do just about anything. Saria, since you are a sage, you have the power to protect yourself during battle and your prayers can be heard, and the gods will grant what you need. You need to go back in time and save Hyrule. The only thing is that your missing one girl. One that can give you transportation and shelter. She also knows how to handle a sword." he pointed to the red haired girl in the illustration. "You need to find this girl."

"Wait… I have powers?", asked Zelda. He looked at her.

"Yes, you do. You just haven't learned to harness them yet. I must teach you.", he said. He went to the bookshelf and took out a book called "Ancient Magic Spells". "Here." He gave her the book. "Study this and try the spells"

"Until you find this girl, all of you must stay here", he said. He looked at Chris. " I know this might not make any sense to you." Chris was just sitting there. He had never been the person that was superstitious. 

"You can't tell me you believe him sis… Saria?", Chris couldn't believe this. He looked at Link. " Link?" 

Link didn't know what to say. He was struck dumb as well. It looked like he was thinking hard. Zelda and Saria were in the same boat.

"Com'n girls, we have to go now. See you later Link.", said Chris. He took the two and headed out for the door. He got out his cell and called a taxi to bring them home. 

Zelda looked back and saw Link standing there watching them leave. She didn't know what to say. She went back up to him. "Listen, I'll call you okay." she hugged him and left with Chris and Saria. 

*************************************************************

Zelda was standing in a large courtyard. She saw a little girl with a beautiful dress on, a few feet in front of her. On the other side, a woman was standing at the entrance of the courtyard. She stepped aside to let a little boy through. He was dressed in an all green outfit. She thought it was kinda cute for a little boy to be wearing. The boy walked up to the girl. They talked for a few minutes then turned to the window. They looked inside. Zelda walked up to the window to see what they were looking at. She saw a man walking down the hall on a red carpet. He bowed to what looked to be a king. He turned his head and looked her straight in the eye. She got startled that he noticed her when no one else would. The two children also looked surprised. The girl turned again. Zelda gasped. It was her! She felt a jolt.

Zelda woke suddenly from her sleep. She sat up in bed. She was out of breath, but why. "That was a weird dream.", she said to herself. She got up and went for a glass of water. She kept thinking about the dream. She grabbed her necklace. It was freezing cold. "That's different", she said. 

She saw something shadowy out of the corner of her eye. She felt like someone was watching her, but no one was up at this time of night. 'Don't be silly, no one's in here but you.', she thought, trying to reassure herself. It didn't work, she just couldn't shake the feeling. She hurried back to her room, it always felt save there.

Zelda walked in and noticed the books that Mr. Zaloof gave her. She picked up the History of Hyrule, and turned the page where the illustration of the girl not known. She studied the drawing. This girl was so familiar, but it was in the back of her mind. She tried hard to guess who it was. 

Finally, about a half an hour later, she got tired and put the book beside her bed for later days and fell asleep.


	4. Sweet Dreams

Okay, let me explain. Malon is snobby not because I hate her X__X. Really I don't. It's because she grew up in a rich home appose to her ranch. Don't worry, eventually she will be herself…. eventually. So PLZ don't get mad at me. T_T 

____________________________________________________________________________________

****

CHAPTER 4

Sweet Dreams

It was the end of the week now and Zelda hadn't spoke to Link since the night they had dinner. She felt so bad that she had left him a alone. Zelda also didn't call him like she said she would. It felt horrible not to talk to him. At lunch, Zelda saw him talking to Malon. That moment had to be the worst case of jealousy she ever had. Was this it? Was this the end? It felt like she was stuck a black pit, alone with no one. This was depression. 

What if she never talked to him again? Zelda thought that she only liked Link, but without seeing him, she realized she might have been in love. And if she was in love, what could she do about it. Malon had probably already gotten a date with him already.

Zelda was lying on her bed thinking hard about all this. She did love him and couldn't keep him. At that thought she shed a tear.

'Hormones suck!', she thought wiping the tear away.

She heard her door open and Saria walked in. Zelda stayed still as if she hadn't walked in. " It's not at all your fault his dad's a psycho, and it's not his either. Chris didn't help much.", said Saria. 

" I feel nothing. This was the one guy that was perfect. I mean, have you ever seen me get all stupid over a guy? I'm being dumb, I haven't even kissed him yet, I'm hopeless. Last weekend I got a boyfriend, this weekend I lost him.", Zelda sobbed. 

" Don't get yourself down at all. It wasn't such a big deal anyway. So his dad is a little…off. That doesn't make you two feel different about each other does it? Don't be pouting over something that will settle back in its place in time, he will come for you. He's no dummy. In the mean time have fun. Com'n lets go out for ice cream!", she suggested.

Zelda felt better. She was right, Link wouldn't just leave her. Maybe he was just embarrassed and it took some time to heal. "Alright", said Zelda, and went to go with Saria to Carvel. 

*************************************************************

Zelda was in her dream world again, she could tell. She was standing in a huge white chapel. In front of her was Link. He was wearing the cloths the little boy had on, but these were his size.

"Link? Where are we?", she asked.

"I don't know. Zelda are you really _in_ my dream?", he asked.

"Your dream? This is my dream.", she said.

Suddenly the ground began to shake. She screamed and jumped into Link's arms for shelter. There was a man's laughing. Her hand was numb. Her whole body was being engulfed by a rose crystal. She looked at Link with a terrified look, then she was gone. 

"Zelda!", Link yelled.

Zelda found herself surrounded by a rose colored glass wall and was floating in it. She was in a semi large room that looked like it was made from gold. There was an organ playing. It was such a great sound. Then she saw the man playing it. It was the man she saw in the window from her dream!

He saw that she had appeared in the room and walked to the front of the containment. " Finally I have you, Zelda. For seven years I've been searching for the other two that hold the power of the triforce. Now all are coming together just like that. I never knew this would be so easy.", he said. He gave out an evil laugh. 

"Once that annoying boy gets here I will finally get my wish to take over Hyrule. And since you have caused me so much trouble, and that your so fond of this Link, I will gladly destroy that annoyance in front of you and leave you to morn forever." Another laugh came. Then he returned to the organ and stated playing it again.

A little while later, Zelda saw the door open. Link walked in! She was so happy to see him. He ran up to her and pressed his hand to the crystal cage.

She put her hand where his was, then noticed that the symbol that was on her necklace was glowing on her hand! "Link you have to go! He'll kill you!", she yelled.

"I won't leave you!", he said. Link looked over at the man and took out his sword.

"Ready to lose boy!?", the man yelled. He stopped playing and turn around. "These toys are too powerful for you."

His hands let out a ray of green that covered Link. She was gone again and was left to a room with a crystal ball in the middle. Link and the man could be seen in it. The mans voice came in. "Would I let you miss your love's death princess?", he laughed. The fight started. Zelda looked anxiously into the ball.

Link looked determined to fight. The man threw a fire like ball at Link. Zelda gasped. Link hit the ball back with his sword and so did the man. They were throwing it back and forth like it was a game, but it ended with it hitting the evil man. Link jumped over to him and slashed him with the sword. The fight went on until Link shot him with a glowing arrow. The man fell to the floor and the room walls fell leaving only the floor. Zelda was transported back to the, now destroyed room. She hugged Link. "We have to get down, this place is going to collapse like the story says.", she said turning to Link. They held hands and made there way down the tower. Right after they ran out, the building fell. Zelda feared what was to come next. 

Something rumbled in the ruins. It was the monster. Link went into the ruins. The monster jumped out and knocked Link sword out of his hand and into the ground near Zelda. Link pulled out his other sword and started fighting. Finally, when the monster was weak, Zelda pulled out the sword and threw it to Link. Without thinking she held out her hands and let out a beam of light to restrain the monster until Link killed it. She realized what she was doing and was astonished at what was happening. She was doing magic!

Link stabbed the monster in the head and it disappeared. He ran to Zelda and held her. She let out a sigh.

They were transported to a sky-like room. "I know what we have to do. Give me your ocarina.", she said. He reached in his pocket and gave it to her. Zelda played a song on it and time went backwards.

She and Link were standing in the courtyard from her first dream. "We did it!", she said happily. They were quiet for a few seconds. Link moved closer to her. They kissed, oh and it was wonderful to her. It startled her too, with all the excitement that just happened. She smiled at him.

A beeping sound in the distance was coming closer, then a huge light blurred her vision.

Zelda awoke to her alarm clock. She sat up in bed and turned it off. "Wow", she said to herself. She felt wonderful and alive. That dream was real to her. She felt the connection Link and her had. He was diffidently _in_ that dream.

Zelda got out of bed and got ready for school.

*************************************************************

Zelda walked into the cafeteria to look for Saria. She saw Link sitting at one of the tables. He noticed her and walked up to her. "Can I talk to you Zel?", he asked. They went to the corner of the room. 

"First off, I have to apologize about that night at dinner. I'm sorry he freaked you out, I was kind of too."

"Don't worry about it… I think I know what you're gonna say next", she said. " Did you have any weird dreams lately?"

He looked at her surprised. "Well… yeah… I know this sounds crazy, but I swear that you were actually in my dream", he said. "You probab.."

"Believe you", she cut him off. She told him the story while he was finishing her sentences.

"Wow, this is so weird." He looked at her. " Do you think?…"

"Yes, I think your dad was telling the truth… We have to talk to him." Saria was sitting down to the table left of them. "Saria. Come with us."

Link looked at her with a questioning look. "Now?' 

*************************************************************

They entered Link's house and walked into the living room. Mr. Zaloof was sitting down reading a book. He noticed them and smiled. "You are having dreams, I presume.", he said.

"How do you..", Zelda started.

"I conducted a spell to make you remember your past in dreams", he said.

"Do you wish to know more?" Zelda nodded. "Very well. Like I said before, you all are from the past. You Zelda, are Princess Zelda. Link, you are the hero of time. Saria, you are a sage. And last is the girl unknown, she knows swordsmanship and can help very dearly."

"How did this all happen?", asked Link.

"Well some hundreds of thousands years ago, you were all born in the land of Hyrule. There was an evil king by the name Gannondorf, the man in your dreams. Link, him, and Zelda were born with the power of the gods. The people called that power the triforce. Gannondorf hoped to steal your power and wish that Hyrule was his. The fist time did not work, Link had defeated him, and Zelda had sealed him in a dark void. After the battle you sent the world back in time to let everyone live a normal life… That unfortunately did not work as planned, for going back in time meant that Gannondorf would be free once more. That was something that you did not foresee it would have been fine if you left the world to be. Anyway, Gannondorf was now looking for revenge. So I, the top sage, went back in time to when you were just too little to remember anything and took you too the 21st century so you could live normally. At the right age you would find out and return to Hyrule to save it from Gannon's destruction.", he finished with a sigh.

"So…wow… Like you said before, I have powers, can I use them.", asked Zelda.

"Of course you can use them. Okay… Look at that vase over there. Concentrate on that vase. See your mind moving it.", he said.

Zelda looked at the vase on the shelf. She looked at it closely and concentrated on moving it. The vase started to hover in the air and just like that, it shattered. Link jumped in his seat. "Cool!", she exclaimed.

"Um… do I get any power?", asked Saria. 

"Well, not exactly…You can seal the dark evil and talk to someone faraway with a magi song. That's about it.", he said. 

"Oh", she frowned.

"Anyway… You need to find that girl.", he said. 

"How come you don't know her name, but ours?", asked Link.

"I did… but after many years , an old man is bound to forget. And since you were reintroduced to me, I remembered.", he said. " Go back to school now and find her." 

*************************************************************

Zelda was studying the picture in science when Malon came up to her. "Ready to lose the throne to me Zel?", she snickered. "We're voting this period and everyone's voting for me."

"Don't be so sure Malon, I'm the true queen." Zelda said and gave her a look. Just then she realized something. "No way", she whispered. The picture of the girl was Malon! That's why she looked familiar. She ran up to the teacher.

"Mr. Karle, I feel sick, may I use the bathroom?", she asked. He nodded and gave her a pass. Zelda ran into the hallway. She pulled out her phone and texted Link and Saria. ________________________________ 

Come 2 the BRs we need 2 talk! 

___________________________

After few minutes of waiting, both of them walked down the hall together with curious looks. She ran up to them and took the piece of paper that had Malon on it. "Does this look like anyone to you?!", she said.

Saria and Link shrugged.

"Okay, visualize her in a cheerleader outfit!", she said excited. 

Saria's eyes widened. "Oh.. My.. God! No way! The queen of the bitches is on our side!", Saria exclaimed. "How are we gonna get _her _to come with us?"

Zelda looked at Link. "….Fine.", he sighed. He knew what she was thinking and he didn't want to, but they had no choice. 

***********************************************************

The last bell rang. Zelda and Saria were watching Link from across the courtyard. Malon was sitting on a bench chatting to her friends as she was waiting to get picked up. Link walked up to the group and started talking to Malon. After a few minutes she had a huge smile on her face and nodded to Link. Malon's ride was there so she hugged Link and got into the car. 

Link walked over to Zelda and Saria. "What did she say?" asked Zelda.

"She's coming over tonight for dinner. After that we can tell her the truth. You girls can eat in our other room. When it' s time you come out, okay?"

______________________________________________________

Plz Malon fans don't flame me. That's not my intention to get you mad. As for you peeps that don't like her, well ^__^


	5. Time Travel

Hey! I'm was grounded this week for a while n now I'm back!^^. Well neway here's the 5th chapter! Kinda short but hope ya like it neway. PLZ R&R! I hope to get more… But, thanx for all the peeps who did. I give u a free virtual French Vanilla Cappuccino! Cuz they sound better than cookies! ^__^

_________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 5**

~ Time Travle ~

Zelda and Saria were done with their dinner and watching them eat from a crack in the doorway. 

"This dinner was delicious Linky", said Malon. She grabbed on to his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Zelda had anger burning up in her. 

'What a hoe she is. This a her first "date" and she's all over him. He's mine!', she thought. Her face was turning red.

They got up and moved to the living room. Link and Malon sat down together. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh no she didn't!", said Zelda.

"Calm down. This isn't real. Do you want her to find out we're here?", said Saria. Zelda tried to contain herself.

Mr. Zaloof walked in and introduced himself. They talked for a while. Soon after she noticed he was going to tell her about it. After a long while he finished. He motioned Zelda and Saria to come out of there hiding spots.

"Listen Linky…" she noticed them come in "What are _they_ doing here!"

"This is Princess Zelda and Saria, the sage.", said Mr. Zaloof.

"You have to be shitting me!", said Malon. Mr. Zaloof gave her the picture of them. "Okay…. This is weird… Listen man, I'm not adopted!"

"We all are. Look at this picture. You're her!", said Zelda. "Oh, and he's still mine!" She walked over to Link.

"What!!!", she said angrily. Her face turned red.

"I had to get you here… sorry.", said Link.

"Anyway… now that we've found you, we need not waste any time. You have till tomorrow to tell your friends or loved ones that you will be away on a trip for a few weeks. Alright?", said Mr. Zaloof.

"I can't believe you played me! No one plays Malon!.. Anyway I have to go home and figure something out with my family. I tell you I'm not adopted!", she said. 

*************************************************************

Chris, Zelda, and Saria were sitting in the middle of his room. They had been trying to convince Chris that they really were not from this time. Finally he reluctantly gave in when Zelda demonstrated her power to him. "It's true Chris, and we have to leave tomorrow. I know you won't tell any one." said Zelda.

" We'll be back. I promise." said Saria. 

"It sounds dangerous. I can't be sure both of you will be okay." he said. He sounded depressed. He grabbed Saria and held her next to him.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful.", said Saria. She kissed him.

"Saria…. I love you", said Chris. Saria looked at him 

"Really, you do?", her eyes lit up. "Oh my god Chris, I love you too". she hugged him tight.

"Awwwwwwwwww!", Zelda butted in. "My two best friends are in love!" she sighed in a happy way. " I love you guys!"

"We love you to Zel", Chris laughed. They all shared a group hug and settled down to sleep.

"Hey Zel, could you turn off the lights?", asked Chris. Zelda turned and faced the switch. She pointed to it and flipped the switch with her new powers. 

Chris gaped at it for a few seconds and said, "Way cool sis."

*************************************************************

Chris's alarm clock rang. It was 5:00 and they had to get ready to leave. Chris drove them to Link's house. They said goodbye and went into the house. Inside they saw Link sitting with a sobbing Malon.

"What's wrong with her?", asked Saria.

"I am adopted." she wept. "So it's true… I. I'm not the daughter of .. The actress Sara Renstien!… WHY!?…"

"Don't cry. We're all in the same boat.", said Saria showing a soft side for Malon.

"We'll at least you knew!" she cried. Mr. Zaloof walked in.

"Time to train.", he said.

'Train?" , asked Zelda.

"Yes, we must test your skills before you go. Come with me.", he said. They all followed into a large room with monster-like creatures in cages.

"We have to fight those!", Saria said in disbelieve. "What the heck are they?!" She backed away.

"These are stalchildren. As you see they are just moving, living skeletons. They only live in the dark. I taught Link how to kill them last night. Go ahead Link, show them"

Mr. Zaloof opened on of the cages. The stalchild ran for him. Link jumped out of way of its bony claws. Link slashed the creature with his sword. It fell to the ground and turned into ashes.

"Very good Link. Malon, you know the ways of the sword, you try." Link handed her the sword. She looked terrified. He let the monster out of its cage. Malon screamed and slashed at it. She missed by a foot. She ran around the room until she was cornered. It was getting closer to her. Again she slashed at it, this time closing her eyes and screaming at the same time. She actually hit the thing! She backed up to the wall and slid down to sit. She was breathing like she had just had a heart attack. 

Link went to go help her up. "Does closing your eyes and swinging randomly count in knowing the ways of the sword.", Zelda remarked.

"Why don't you try it little miss perfect. See how you do.", Malon looked angrily at her.

"Zelda, your turn. Use your power to fight it.", he said.

"I don't think I know how… I mean I can do little…" Too late, its was out already. Zelda thought of zapping it and concentrated. She put both hands in front of her like in her dream. A beam of light shot out and inflamed the stalchild. 

"This is getting better and better every time.", she said amused. 

"Great job Zelda! Now for you Saria. You play tennis, do you not? Dry hitting it with this." he gave her a large stick with a blade at the end. It kinda looked like the grim reaper thing.

Saria seemed to be the only one excited about this. She had a bid smirk on her face. She was ready to kill.

The cage opened. She ran towards it. The stalchild slashed at her. She dodged the attack and took a swing at its back. It split in half! 

She yelled in joy. "Whoohoo!!!… I _am_ the best!!"

"Wow, good job Saria. I didn't know you took your game that seriously.", laughed Zelda.

They practiced for a few hours with some other creatures. Finally, everyone got the hang of it. "Alright, you all seem like your ready to take on Hyrule. Let's go to the temple then, shall we?' said Mr. Zaloof.

The group walked into the oversized white room. This was the exact place Zelda had seen in one of her dreams. They walked into the back of the room. There, was steps leading to a sword in the middle of the platform. It was standing in a piece of stone with the triforce mark carved on it.

"Any questions before you go?", Mr. Zaloof asked.

"Yeah, we can come back right? When it's all over.", asked Zelda.

"Course you can, but you need your necklace, that sword, and this." He handed her a small instrument. "This is an Ocarina. It is the Ocarina of Time. It belonged to your Royal family. You have to play a song to awaken the time keepers to help you time travel. I do not have that song, but it is engraved in stone somewhere in Hyrule. You only need the song to get back."

"…Do we get to see…our parents?", asked Saria.

"If the time is right.", he answered. "…Any more questions?" he glanced at all of them. "Right then, be careful. Link get ready to pull the sword out. Girls, hold on to him."

They all held on tight to Link. He pulled the sword out of the stone. A blue ray of light surrounded them. Zelda felt like she was floating. Then everything went black.

Zelda opened her eyes. She was laying on the floor with the rest of them. "Are we… in Hyrule?" she looked down at herself, she was wearing a pink and purple dress with white gloves that reached to her elbows. "What the…"

'Yes, actually you are.", said a high pitched voice behind her. "I've been waiting forever for you guys to come."

They all looked behind them. There, was a ball of light floating above them with tiny see through wings.

"EEEEEEEk!!!", Saria jumped back. "What are you!"

It laughed and said, " I, am Link's guardian fairy, Navi. Finally your back. I'm so happy to see all of you!" It changed from a white light to bright yellow. "You probably don't understand much why your all here. So, Mr. Zaloof .. Raru asked me to restore your memories. Get ready for this…"

A pink beam came out of her and shot to all of there foreheads. Zelda flew into a whole series of flashbacks. Everything was coming back to her. It was incredible. In a split second she was back in the room with the rest of them. She had a huge headache and it looked like the rest of them did too.

Zelda started to remember. She remembered Gannondorf, the seven years she was without Link because he was kept in the temple in sleep until he was the right age. She remembered how much she missed him, how she loved him, and how she was too scared to tell him. She remembered getting caught by Gannondorf, helping Link through his journeys disguised as a mysterious sheikan, and putting Link and all of Hyrule back in time so they could live without evil. She started to tear. All of the memories hitting her, slamming back. All those emotions. She never knew.

"Did all of this really happen? Oh, my god.", said Zelda.

"Wow, Link, I'm like your best friend", said Saria. "Oh, I'm still yours too Zel." she smiled.

"This is so weird", said Malon. "I kinda feel bad for being so mean to you guys when you were my only friends. And yet, I kinda don't"

"Navi, is Hyrule in bad shape?", asked Link. 

"Well, it's on its way to destruction, but people still live here. Monsters only come out at night. Oh, ok well, some things you won't be able to remember until you experience it ok?", she said.

They all agreed that they understood.

"How are the other sages?", asked Saria.

"They are temporarily living in the Castle.", answered Navi. " Your dad can't wait to see you Zelda. Impa too."

Impa was Zelda's long time nanny. She took care of her all the time. Zelda's mother was dead so Impa was like a mother to her.

"Oh, I can't wait to see them", said Zelda. They made their way to the castle. They entered the village.

All the villagers stopped in there tracks. Some people gasped. " The hero and the princess are finally back!" one person said. There were wipers in the village. Many people bowed to Zelda. She felt kinda weird, but who doesn't mind people loving her.

They walked up to the castle gate. A guard was standing there. He saw them.

"Pri.. Prin… Princess Zelda? Mmma…Master Link… and friends? Your finally back! So glad to see you back home. Right.. Come in.", he said.

The gate opened. Link thanked him and they headed inside the castle. A man was sitting at the thrown. He was dressed in all red with the triforce symbol on the front. The man noticed them and it looked like he almost had a heart attack.

"Daddy?", said Zelda. She ran to him and gave a big hug. Both of them were on the verge of tears.

"Daughter! So the prophesies are true! You came back. Thank goddesses!", he cried. " The hero is here also. What a glorious day."

He turned to the servants that were staring in awe. "We must celebrate! Invite all Hyrule to the kingdom tonight. Chop, chop!"

A servant lead them to there new rooms. Zelda walked into her room. She gasped. It a was beautiful, huge room. The room was at least twice the size of her room at home.

"Wow! This soo cool!", she exclaimed. Link, Saria, and Malon thought so too.

"Your rooms are across here", said a servant to the rest of them. They walked eagerly into the rooms to see. 

Link's room was right across from Zelda's and was equally as big. He was happy to see such a great room was his.

Though Link and Zelda were happy with what they got, Malon and Saria weren't so much. Their rooms happened to be half the size of Zelda's, and had only two small windows.

Saria didn't say it but they knew she was kind of jealous of Link and Zel. Malon showed the same enthusiasm. Of course she had something to say about it. 

"Hey, how come we don't have big rooms?", complained Malon.

"Well,", said the servant with a little annoyance. "Do you happen to be a princess or the savior of Hyrule?… I don't think so." He stormed off.

"What a hot head", remarked Malon watching as the savant stomped away.

"Have fun resting in your royal suit.", she said snobbery, walking into her room.

The king came walking down the hallway towards them. When he got there he said "There will be a celebration ball held tonight. As for now, I wish you'll get some rest, I'm sure it was a tiring journey."

They agreed and went into there rooms. Zelda sat on the bed and scoped out her new room. The bed cover had a beautiful satin design, and a silk, purple, almost transparent canopy was lazily hanging over the queen sized bed.

She looked to the left. There was French doors leading to balcony with a great view of Hyrule field. It was beautiful. Next to that was a vanity table with a large, circular mirror and a chair sitting in front of it.

In front of her was a small door that was opened half way. You could see it lead to a bathroom.

To the right of that door was an armoire. It was very nice and seemed to be made out of red wood.

Zelda got up to look inside the bathroom. She almost died of shock. It was magnificent. The whole room was covered in white marble. It was almost as large as her room!

There was a tub right of the door. Silk was hanging over the edge, which started from the ceiling and made its way down to the floor. It looked as if it was for privacy, but it too, was see through like the one in her room. At the tip of the tub was a column that started at the top of the tub and went up to the ceiling. It had a hook attached to the side for holding the curtain. 

In front was yet another set of French doors followed by a balcony, which shown a view of Hyrule village and Lon Lon Ranch. To the right of the doors was a chase lounge covered with velvet pillows. Behind it was a large open, arched window.

On the left side of the room there was a large marble cabinet with a sink and a huge mirror with silk curtains on the sides. Further was another door that lead to a separate room for the "potty" ^^ .

There were no lights. Instead they were replaced by a bunch of candles, spread throughout the room.

This was definitely made for a princess. After observing the room she landed herself on the chase to rest and gaze out onto Hyrule. 


	6. Taken

Hola! Not sure if this has enough fluff but sry the last one didn't have any. 

________________________________________________

**__**

CHAPTER 6

~Taken~

"Wake up…Zelda", she heard a women's voice say softly. The person nudged her gently. Zelda opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. 

In front of her stood a tall, blue/gray haired women with crimson. She had a dark blue outfit with silver armor on her upper half on. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail and under her eyes were silver markings.

She snapped out of her dazed trance. "Impa!!", exclaimed Zelda. She jumped up into her nanny's arms and gave a big hug. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm more than happy to see you, Zelda. You must tell me everything about your life in that other time, but now we have to get ready for the ball.", she said. 

Impa got up and went into her room. A second later she came back with a gown for her. It was unlike the normal dresses she would usually wear. This one was like a prom dress. It was all pink and had sequences on the bottom part. The bottom was fluffed out to go around her.

"It's beautiful, Impa.", said Zelda. Impa handed it to her so she could put it on. Zelda slipped on her dress and looked in the mirror.

"You are wonderful princess.", said Impa smiling. Zelda looked at herself. She had changed since she arrived. Her usually straight hair had become a sea of golden waves. Her skin looked softer and more pale. She enjoyed the change of style. 'The princess look is good.', she thought. 

After putting make-up on and making herself more pretty, she and Impa walked out into the hallway. Link, Saria and Malon were standing outside there rooms waiting for her when she came out. They were all dressed in formalwear, even Link.

Link, who was talking to Saria, looked up at her when she came out. For a few seconds it was plain to see that he was staring at her.

"Your… beautiful.", he complemented her.

Zelda blushed. "You look great too.", she said. That was no lie either. He was the best looking guy she had ever met.

Malon rolled her eyes. She grabbed Saria and walked off towards the celebration. Impa followed leaving her and Link alone.

"So, how do you like it here so far?", asked Zelda.

"It's great, but it's so weird. I still think this is some crazy dream or something, you know?", he replied.

"Oh, I know. I don't think this is real, but some of me does. This happened so fast too. It went by like that, and now that we have our memories of our life of Hyrule and normal life, I'm not exactly sure how old I am anymore.", she laughed.

"Yeah. It's hard to put everything together. Some things don't fit.", he said.

"Maybe it's because of what Navi said. Maybe we don't remember everything yet."

"Your probably right.", he said. "…I wasn't just being a good boyfriend when I said you were beautiful. You really are." He looked into her eyes as he said it.

"I know. And I wasn't lying about what I said either. Link, I've always had something for you. I remember. It was so lonely when you were in the chamber of sages.", she said sadly.

"Do you know the reason I saved Hyrule?… I saved it for you… I remember having a crush on you too", he laughed.

"Remember…don't you still?", she asked with a smirk.

"Course I do", he said. He moved close to her and they kissed. Finally. The first kiss had come. It was ten times better than the dream kiss. 

He moved slowly away from her. "Com'n we got to go to a party." He held her hand and together they walked into the ballroom.

The room was huge. It was a good thing to because there were more than two hundred Hylians, Zoros, and Gorons together.

They saw them walk in and held their breath. The people were so happy to have there princess and hero back. The king made a speech about his daughter and how happy he was that this day had finally come and then he announced dinner was being served.

Everyone sat down at the very long dinner table. Chiefs came to put food on every single plate in the room.

Zelda, Link, Saria, Malon, and the five out of six sages sat nearest to the king, who was at the head of the table.

The food was delicious. They had turkey, chicken, lobster, every kind of food you could think of was there.

After everyone was done eating, people started to make their way back to the ballroom.

Zelda thought the music was actually kind of good. Everyone danced for a while and then the last slow dance came. 

"Would you dance?", asked Link. 

Zelda gave a big smile. She took his hand and went onto the dance floor. Saria and Malon were left sitting at one of the circular tables.

A man about the same age as Malon came up to her. "Why would such a beauty be alone on this dance", he said. Malon blushed. "My name is Kevin, may I have this dance?"

Malon nodded, "certainly.", she said and took his hand eagerly.

"So, what's your name?", he asked her while they danced.

"I'm Malon", she answered.

"Malon…what a pretty name." he smiled. She smiled back.

Zelda was dancing with Link in the middle of the dance floor. He held her close and she rested her head against his chest. She felt as if she were floating. She wouldn't be anywhere else in the world right now.

******************************************************************

After the ball, Zelda and Link made there way back to there rooms. "Goodnight, Zelda." he said to her.

"Goodnight Link.", she said back. He kissed her for a long moment and they made there way into there own rooms to sleep.

Zelda rested her head on the soft pillows of her bed and gently fell asleep thinking that nothing would ever go wrong.

She was wrong though. Outside the castle, a shadow lurked near Zelda's room. One of the guards noticed and went to check it out.

The guard recognized the figure. "Master Link, why are you not asleep in your room, but instead out here?", asked the guard.

He looked at the guard with a grin and pulled out his sword. The guard seemed confused.

"What are you…", before he could finish, he had already sliced the man's throat.

The dark shadow climbed up a vine that led to Zelda's window. It peeked into the window to see Zelda asleep. He came up to her bed and started to nudge her awake.

"huh?", she said sleepily. Link was standing over her bed. "Link, what are you doing up?.. And why the heck are you wearing a black tunic?" She squinted trying to see him, it was very dark now and hard to see his face.

"It's just the shadows… Come with me, I have to show you something important.", he said softly to her. He leaned down to kiss her, and she of course kissed him back.

"Can't it wait till morning?", she said with slight annoyance. He shook his head. When he did, she saw something in his eyes. It was a tint of red. Zelda thought nothing of it for a second and then remembered in horror. 

Link had once told her when they had hung out in Hyrule that he had, had a dark side to him. The dark side wasn't exactly in him though. It was a whole other person. His name was Dark Link. This had to be him, she could sense the evil.

"Um… can I use the bathroom first?", she asked. She inched her way out of the bed, facing towards him, and into the bathroom. She locked the door.

'ok, what do I do know', she thought with panic. This guy was totally opposite of Link, she was scared he might do something to her. 

She had to escape. Zelda went to the window and looked down. ' great, vines', she thought. She quietly climbed down the vines and landed on the soft, dirt ground. 

Someone behind her gabbed her and spun her around. "Didn't think you could get away that easily did you, princess?", he said menacingly. 

"LINK!!!!", she screamed. "HELP ME!!!!" Then she felt a hard slap in the face. 

"Shut up!", he yelled at her. He gabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto his jet black horse. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Link awoke from Zelda's scream. He hurried into her room and looked out the window. He saw her and Dark Link on the horse. "Zelda!!", he called for her. 

She looked up at him with a tear rolling down her face. "Link!", she called back.

Dark Link noticed and smirked to him. He lifted up his hand and hit Zelda once more just to make Link boil inside. 

It worked. Link called for Epona, his horse, and jumped on from the window. Fortunately he had brought his sword when he had herd Zelda scream. He tried to slash at Dark Link but instead hit his horse. The horse gave a loud cry and started galloping out of the castle grounds.

Link chased after them. Though both of there horses were fast, Dark Link's horse was faster. She could see Link getting smaller and smaller as they galloped away. Now she felt panic spread through her body. Link was no longer in sight, she was not safe now. 

Zelda screamed hoping someone was in the field of Hyrule. She started pounding her fists on Dark Link's back. Maybe if she hit hard enough, he would eventually let go of her. Her attempt seemed to make no difference to him. There was nothing she could do know but cry.

They eventually made there way into Geruto Fortress. No one was outside, not even the guards. They had all gone to sleep at these late hours and with the thickness of the fortress's walls, there was no point in calling for help, for no one would be able to hear her.

He rode past the fortress and entered the desert. Once they entered she felt the harshness of the blowing sands. It hurt as it scratched against her face, some of it even reaching into her eyes. It burned and made them tear. She bowed her head down to shield herself from the threatening sandstorm.

He got off the horse and dragged her down too. Now he tugged her along as they followed the red flags that lead to the temple of the sand goddess. 

When they reached the temple the storm settled down. He led her into the temple and into a large hallway with a bunch of rooms. 

They entered a large room that looked like a dungeon. A few moblins were guarding a chamber. Dark Link threw her in the chamber and locked the gate. 

"Welcome to your new home, princess.", he said. How evil he sounded. 'how could this be any part of Link', she thought. 

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want me?", she asked, tears rolling down her face. 

He smirked as if he knew that she was going to ask that question. "Well, its very simple.", he said. "Link loves you, plain to see, though right now he is confused with his feelings. So naturally I do love you to, just in a more evil way. Plus Link will come look for you, which gives me the chance to kill him myself. In honor of my great king, Gannondorf."

"But, Link killed you. How are you back?", she asked between cries. She backed up into a corner, trying to get as far away from him as possible, and sat down. 

"Yes, it seemed he destroyed me, but foolish him to think so. All he did was send me back to the dark realm, and when Gannondorf started to gain power once again, he let me escape with a spell.", he answered. "Lucky for you, my Master is not well right now, its why your kingdom is still standing."

"What happened?", she asked nervously, hoping it was something deadly.

"It is not of your business!", he snapped at her. "But, eventually you will know so I will tell you. Not too long ago, all the sages decided they would try and attack us for an attempt to destroy Gannon. They had almost killed him, but before they could get the last hits in, I attacked with his army and drove the sages out. He has been in a coma ever since, but he will get revived soon, very soon…Until then, he told me to enjoy myself." He walked towards her cell and opened the door.

Zelda got up to move away from him. She really wished Link was here. He came up to her as close as he could and leaned in for a kiss.

She turned her head so that he would miss her mouth and only get her cheek. He got a little annoyed but then held her head in place so she couldn't move. He tried kissing her again. This time she gave in. His kiss was filled with hunger and aggressiveness.

After he pulled away this was her chance. She pulled her arm as back as she could and used all of her strength to smack him hard in the face.

This time when he hit him, it made him fall back. He looked up at with surprise. The surprise didn't last long and turned into anger. 

He got up and smacked her back. He of course, being a guy, was much stronger. Zelda fell to the floor and huddled back into her corner. 

"He won't find you! And if he does, I will kill him in front of you!", he yelled at her. "Why would he want a worthless piece of junk like you anyway!:" He walked out of the room and slammed the door.

It was late and Zelda felt tired. She was filled with grief though. 'Maybe he's right, Maybe he won't ever find me.', she thought and cried herself to sleep, still huddled in the small corner. 

******************************************************************

Zelda was wondering in an endless plain of light. It was foggy and she couldn't see were she was going. Then she saw in the distance a shadow of a man walking around as aimlessly as she was. 

"Hello", she called out to him. She walked closer. The fog was now disappearing as she got closer. She started to make out his features. It was Link! She ran up to him and gave him a hug. 

"Zelda", he whispered. "I'm so happy to see you… Where did he take you?" He ran his finger through her hair, holding her tight.

Then she remembered. She was still in that dungeon. "Link, I..I don't know, but I'm scared. He hit me, I don't know how much longer I can stay there." She started to cry thinking of the horrible things Dark Link could do to her. 

"Don't cry, I promise I'll find you.", he said and held her close to him. He felt so warm and welcoming, it reminded her of the time they first met at the football game. She never wanted it to end. 

"Do you remember passing a certain area?", he asked. 

"Yeah, we passed Geruto Fortress and then entered the desert. I'm in some kind of temple, but I don't know how to get there.", she answered with some hope.

"Great, I'll come get you right away! Zelda, if he tries to hurt you, use your powers to drive him off.", he said now looking in her eyes.

Just then she remembered she had powers. She was filled with so much panic before that she forgot all about them. "Please, don't go now. Stay with me till morning. I don't want to be alone.", she pleaded. 

"Of course I'll stay with you.", he answered. He sat down on the ground to get comfy. She sat down next to him and leaned against his chest. He held he there until they awoke. 

******************************************************************


	7. Family Reunions

Hey! Thanx for leaving reviews! I appreciate every one of em! So keep em coming… 

___________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 7**

Family Reunions

Zelda woke up early in the morning, greeted by a dark, cave-like dungeon. She had escaped this through her dream and now she was alone again. Sorrow filled her. The dream had lasted until she woke up, yet she already missed the feeling of Link holding her. 

Link was on his way though. 'I hope he gets here soon, before Dark Link wakes up', she thought. Now she remembered what Link had said. 

"Use your power if he tries to hurt you". His voice sounded in her head. He had such a nice voice. It was so gentle and sweet. She loved it. Thinking of him made her feel better.

Someone was outside the room now. She could hear the footsteps. Zelda got nervous and stood up. Dark Link entered the room. "It is time for breakfast, princess.", he announced. "Come with me." He grabbed her hand and led her to the dinning room. 

She didn't pull back or do anything to stop him. ' Maybe if he gets me near the exit, I can find my way out.', she thought. She looked around anxiously, but there was no sign of the exit being close. 

They entered a dinning room. A small table was in the middle that could only fit four. Someone was already sitting in one of the seats, but his back was turned so she couldn't see who it was. She had an idea though. 

She was right, but she gasped in horror anyway to see that Gannondorf was sitting down at the table. He looked even more sickly green than she remembered him to be. Now his skin was more of a pale green than dark. His hair was as red as it had been and his grin was as evil as ever.

"So, we meet again, Zelda.", he said. "It's a shame that I haven't seen you since,… well, you could call it a lifetime. I'm glad to have woken up from my dreadful coma to see you have arrived. " He motioned them to sit down. They did. 

"How has your alternate life been going for you?", he asked. "I'm sure there is no evil whatsoever _there_. Just proves that you and Link are cowards. Don't you think?", he asked Dark Link. 

"Very much so.", he responded. "But, I can't say how happy I am that the princess came back home. Oh, how I _dearly_ missed her." He stroked Zelda's hair, and kissed her on the cheek. She sat in disgust. 

Just then, one of the monster guards came in. "Master,", he said with all sincerity possible. "There is an intruder just outside our walls." 

Once Zelda heard that, she was filled with hope. He was here. Thank god, or um.. I mean.. goddesses he was here. Soon she would be with him again. She couldn't help but smile in a "told you so" way.

Although she was greatly happy of the news, she had to be the only one that was. Gannondorf's face now filled with anger, he made a fist. "I cannot fight! I am weak.", he yelled, mad at himself that he had been ill.

"I will take care of him, Master.", Dark Link suggested. Gannondorf nodded in agreement. He smirked at Zelda. "Your coming with me."

They made there way to the entrance hall to see Link fighting off one of the guards. "Long time no see.", Dark Link interrupted. 

Link took one last swipe to the guard as it fell and died, then he looked up. "Zelda,", he said relieved. "are you okay?"

"I'm fine", she said. She tried to run towards him, but was cut short by Dark Link pulling her back to him. He held her tight against him so she couldn't escape. She tried to pull free, but he was way too strong. Now he decided that he wanted to play head games with Link. He took Zelda and kissed her. 

She couldn't stand him. There was no way to get out from his grasp. She could do nothing, but be handled by him like a rag doll.

Link didn't like this either. He was filled with anger and charged at his dark self. Then he stopped. Dark Link again, was playing his dirty game. 

He took out his sword and held the blade against Zelda's neck. 'Okay, now this is something that never happened to me before.', she thought. She shook because so much panic was going through her. 

He noticed she was shaking. "Don't be afraid, princess. Just want him to get a little scare.", he whispered in her ear. He sounded almost as if he was actually trying to comfort her. She felt his hot breath to her skin.

He released her and threw he into a corner behind him. Link went to go after her, but Dark Link blocked his way. 

"Here are the rules, whoever causes the most damage gets her. If you lose, I'll hand you over to Gannondorf…If you win, I'll let you and her go, for now.", he said. 

Link agreed and they started the fight. They both looked determined. Dark Link got in the first slash. It hit Link's arm as he yelled in pain. That didn't stop him from fighting though. He backed up and jumped forward at him with the sword. Dark Link blocked the attack. 

Zelda watched the fight, terrified that Link might get hurt even more. She tried to hold it in, but every time Dark Link got close to hitting him she would scream. Now the two were at each other like rabid dogs. It looked as if the fight would go on forever. 

Then Link quickly pulled out a bow. He shot Dark Link in the arm. Dark Link fell to the ground in pain. Now Link went up to him and slashed as his legs. 

More cries of pain was heard. Link didn't finish him off though. Instead he ran up to her. "Are you alright?", he asked in concern. She nodded her head. "Okay then let's get out of here."

He took her by the hand as they ran out of the temple. Guards now ran after them. They came up to his horse. Link lifted her up onto it, then got on himself. "Hold on!", he said as the horse bolted out of the area and into the desert. 

Zelda put her hands around his waist as they rode off. She was so happy to be back with him. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She was safe now. 

******************************************************************

Zelda and Link rode into the castle. It was almost about noon now. They stopped at the front gate and got off the horse. They stood in front of the castle looking at each other. He smiled. That was the smile all the girls at school melted when they saw. 

She returned the smile. He leaned in to kiss her. It was a sweet kiss. One that she could have never gotten from his dark side. It was warm too, unlike the cold frozen lips of Dark Link. 

He moved away slowly and she noticed his hurt arm. "Oh, Link, are you okay?", she asked scared for him.

He glanced at it and winced. "I guess it was worse than I thought." 

Zelda thought for a second. If she was going to use magic, what better way than to heal. Though this was a good idea she was afraid she'd make matters worse. She concentrated on healing him. Glittering orbs formed from her hands and surrounded his arm as the wound began to close up. When it was fully healed she bent down to kiss it. 

"There, much better.", she smiled. 

"Thanks.", he said. 

The both of them walked into the castle. The king and Impa were waiting there. "Oh, Zelda. Your okay! Thank Goddesses!", he got up and embraced her in a big hug.

"Thanks to Link.", she reminded him. Link smiled to the king. He smiled back.

"Yes, of course! Thank you my son. You shale be commemorated for this.", he gave Link a hug identical to the one he gave Zelda. She laughed.

"So, now that your safe, how about visiting the ones you haven't seen for a long while.", suggested Impa.

"Great idea.", agreed Link. Though Zelda was very tired she agreed wanting to get some more fresh air. They heard fast footsteps coming down the hall. Malon and Saria were running towards them. Saria gave Zelda a big hug.

"Zelda, oh my gosh, are you alright? I was so worried for you.", exclaimed Saria. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks.", replied Zelda. She hugged her friend back. 

"Great. Can we go visit people now.", urged Malon. Zelda rolled her eyes at her. Of course she wouldn't care that she had been kidnapped.

The four of them walked out of the castle. Epona and a white horse was waiting for them. 

Zelda got on with Link, and Malon and Saria got on the white horse. "Where to first?", asked Link. 

"How bout Lon Lon Ranch. I want to see my dad.", said Malon. 

******************************************************************

They headed inside the large ranch. It was very a beautiful little area. The entrance was surrounded by two buildings. One was a two story house and the other one on the right was a barn. They walked into the middle of the ranch to see two men tending to the horses. 

The man which was Malon's father got up to greet the visitors. Malon stepped in front of the group and confronted the man. 

"How may I help you, Miss?", he asked. Malon looked at him as to observe her long lost father. 

"Dad… It's me…Malon.", she replied. The man eyes widened at what she had said. A few seconds went by in silence. 

"Ma.. Ma.. Malon? My dear daughter that was taken away from me so many years ago? … Its really you!", tears of joy rolled down his chubby face as he embraced her in a hug. Malon was also in tears. It was sight you never really saw, or think of seeing, from Malon. She never cried. She seemed to always be cold and mean to everyone, and to see this made Zelda happy for her. 

The other man, named Ingo, who was watching stood in shock from what he had just witnessed. 

******************************************************************

Malon had decided to stay at the ranch while the rest of the group went to Kokiri forest. Kokiri forest was the place where Saria and Link grew up, in there alternate lives. Saria was so exited to see where she had come from.

"Oh, my gosh! I can't wait.", squealed Saria. They neared the entrance to the forest. Zelda noticed an old owl watching them from a high branch of a tree. It's gaze made her a uneasy, but she shrugged it off. 

Now, in front of them was a dark tunnel that denoted the entrance of Kokiri forest. Zelda glanced at her friends nervously, she had never been to this place before, or at least she had no memories of it. 

They entered the dark passage and crossed a bridge and another short tunnel before entering the village. Zelda observed the new place in wonder. It was breathtaking. The grass was an olive, healthy green. Miniature houses made up a village of tiny people. She stared at the elves. They looked like children, but something told her they had minds of wise adults. The child-like people all wore green. Girls wore Saria's clothing that was a green shirt, with a brown belt and a short skirt, at there feet, they had green boots. All of the boys had the same color tunics on and little green hats on there heads, much like what Link was wearing. Although this was only Zelda's first visit to the forest, she didn't seem to be the only one in awe. The elf people stared at the strangers in curiosity, even Saria and Link seemed to be surprised to see such a place. 

They noticed Saria. A little boy came up to her and looked into her eyes. A little ball of light with transparent wings fallowed him. It was a fairy. "Saria?", he asked.

"Yes, that's me, Mido.", she answered. The boy gasped and hugged her knees. 

"How have you grown so big ,Saria?", he asked. "..oh I remember, that old man took you away and put a spell on you to grow." He had a sad look in his eyes as if he had lost an old friend. Then he looked up at Link. "You on the other hand, didn't belong here in the first place.", he remarked.

Link just shrugged it off. He was just a stupid little kid anyway. Saria didn't like the insult though. She gave the kid a look of warning. 

Now all the Kokiri came up to greet them. They asked a bunch of questions like, "Where did you guys go for so long?" and "What does it look like out there?". The elves decided to throw a party for the return of Saria and Link, but mostly Saria since Link was pretty much an outcast to them.

******************************************************************

Later at about 6:00 Zelda had decided she would rest from dancing with some of her little, new friends. She had been dancing and having so much fun that she had not noticed Link wasn't there. She went to go look for him. It took her a while until she found him sitting alone behind his tree house.

She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. The two of them sat there in silence for a while until she looked up at him. He was staring into space with a depressed look on his face. 

"What's the matter?", she asked concerned. He snapped out of his day dream and looked at her as if he hadn't noticed she was there.

"Well..", he started. "..Oh, never mind." His face still filled with sadness. Zelda felt a little frustrated that he wouldn't tell her.

"Link, you can tell me anything. I'm your girlfriend, you can't keep secrets from me.", she insisted. He smiled at her attempt and started again. 

"Fine, I guess your right. It's just that.. Everyone but me has gotten to see their family. I just feel kind of… different.", he explained.

"I'm sorry you feel like that, but aren't the Kokiri sort of your family. Aren't you a little happy to see them?", she asked. 

"Yeah, but its not the same. I'm not a Kokiri like Saria, I'm a Hylian and I had parents. It would be nice just to know who they were, you know?" 

" Yes, I know. I felt like that my whole life until we came here. Saria has too and I'm sure Malon has at one point. It's awful you don't even know their names, but we have all been there and I understand. I will ask my father tomorrow if he knew any knights that might have been your father, okay?", she asked. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. 

They cuddled for some while until Saria came around looking for them. "Hey, I thought you'd be here. Hope I'm not interrupting, but its getting dark, maybe we should head back to the castle." she suggested. 

They agreed and got up to go. Saria was saying goodbye to the sad little Kokiri. "Why do you have to leave so soon?", one blonde haired girl asked. 

Meanwhile Link and Zelda were standing by the exit of the woods waiting for Saria to finish her farewells. Mido, the boy who insulted Link before, came up to them. "Look, Link… I'm… sorry I was so rude to you. You didn't disserve that treatment. I hope you forgive me.", said the little elf.

Link smiled and asked, " Saria told you to say that didn't she?" The elf reddened. 

"Well… yeah… but I did say sorry okay.", he answered and ran into his house mumbling things inaudible. 

Saria walked up to the group. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go.". They walked out of the woods. And into the small clearing before Hyrule field. There again was that creepy owl staring at them from a high branch. It gave a big hoot to catch there attention.

"Hey Link!", it said. Saria and Zelda stared at it shocked that it had said something. 

"Um.. Hi", he responded. "What's up?" Could this be happening. Link was talking to an oversized bird! This had to be another crazy dream.

"Link, I've been watching you. You seem depressed to not know the history of your parents."

"Yeah.. And?"

"Well, I have to confess. I know many things about your parents. You see, I was your mother's pet. She had raised me since I was just a chick. I know much about you. Care to listen?", it asked. 

"Yes, please tell me all you know", he sounded interested. The owl flew off the branch and landed in front of them. 

"You might want to sit down for this, it is a very long story.", said the owl and then he began… 

_______________________________________________

Look forward to a **whole** chapter of the story behind… 

Yup. LINK"S PARENTS!!

Yay!!! R&R…..


	8. Love Story

I couldn't think of that stupid owl's name. I knew I was really long, or so I think. Neway, I made up a name closest to the one that I herd his name actually was. 

Here is my LONGEST chapter. Woo hoo for me!

Look forward to FLUFF!!!

Read and more importantly…. REVIEW

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 8**

Love Story

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the land of Hyrule. Hyrule Market was buzzing with people doing there daily errands or just shopping around. It was only eight in the morning and the town was of full capacity.

A young woman at the age of seventeen, gazed out onto the town from her window. An owl snoozing on her left shoulder. The girl's hazel eyes stared at an unmarked point. She daydreamed as she rested her body against the wall still gazing at the spot as if it caused her to be in a trance.

"Jasmine? Where are you?", a young women's voice called from downstairs. The girl snapped out of her dazed state. She turned around to see her best friend Marie emerging from the stairwell. 

"Hello, Marie.", she replied. She stepped over to greet her friend. Marie was a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed girl the same age as Jasmine. The owl on Jasmine's shoulder woke up and hooted a hello. 

"Hi, Jasmine and you too, Kepra", she said with a smile. "Guess what today is." She sounded excited. 

Jasmine shrugged. "Um.. What?", not able to think of an answer. Her owl flew off of her and landed on his cage to resume sleep once more, on his perch. 

"Well, today the solders come back from war, smart one. How can you forget. You've had you eye on Sir Luke for some time now.", said Marie. 

Jasmine blushed. It was the truth and her friend had read her like a book. Sir Luke was a handsome young man. He had blonde hair with bangs, sapphire eyes, and a gorgeous face. Jasmine had, had a crush on him since what seemed like forever. He had gone to war a few months ago in the Hylian army and she had dreams about being with him ever since. "Oh, please, Marie. What would he want with a silly maiden like me anyway. I have no chance whatsoever.", she said. 

"That is where your wrong, dear friend. I heard from one of his closest friends that he said you were the most beautiful maiden in all of Hyrule that he had ever seen… _I think he likes you_.", she said teasingly with a smirk. "And why wouldn't he? Your dazzling, and you learn from the best, of course."

She smiled. "You are so vain, Marie, but thank you anyway for the encouragement." Just then, outside they herd horns sounding off near the entrance of the village. 

"Oh! There here!", Marie squealed. She grabbed Jasmine's hand and pulled her downstairs, and outside to see the army parading its way into Hyrule Market. All of the villagers stepped to the side to watch friends and loved ones coming home.

They all stepped in unison as if they hadn't finished the war yet. Marie and Jasmine watched them, Jasmine's eyes searching for Luke. Marie, on the other hand, was looking for someone else. She had loved a man named Roy and was anxiously waiting for the day he would return to her. He had sworn to her, that if he had come back, he would ask her to take his hand in marriage. 

Sure enough Roy was now in sight. Marie yelled to him and they caught each others eyes for the first time in so long. Roy departed from the group and ran to her, picking her up with a hug and a passionate kiss. 

Jasmine greeted Roy and went back to her search. Then she saw him. Luke a few yards away. He was looking around aimlessly until their eyes met. He smiled and waved, but then went back to marching towards the castle. She melted, he had smiled at her. He had smiled, _and_ waved at _her_! Her insides screamed with joy.

Prince Ashton Harkinian, soon to be King, had declared a ball to honor the homecoming solders. He had formally invited the upper class townspeople to join them for dinner before the ball had started. Jasmine's and Marie's family were of those few. 

Jasmine's mother had gone out to the market to buy her and herself a gown after getting the invite. She had just walked in the door. Jasmine was sitting in her room with Kepra, who was just about to go on his evening prowl. Jasmine heard her mother come in and headed downstairs to leave Kepra to depart without a goodbye.

As she made her way down the stairs, she saw her mother holding up two stunning gowns. The one that was for her mother, in her right hand was maroon with silver sparkles all over. Its looked like the sky with stars streaming across it. The other one, in her left hand, was a pinkish, blue color. Its was beyond words to explain how pretty it was.

Her mother, Rose, had a triumphant smile on her face to see the look of astonishment her daughter had. "Like 'em? They were extra pricey though. Good reason too, they're originals.", she said still smiling. "Now hurry up! We don't want to be late for dinner."

Jasmine gabbed the gown and rushed upstairs into her room to put it on. When she finished dressing she went to her mirror to observe herself. She was very surprised that she looked so good. There was a knock on the wall just before the stairs ended. "Come up.", she answered. Rose came up from the stairs with her gown on. Jasmine looked at her mother. 

"You look quite beautiful, mother.", she complimented. She did look great. Her mother was almost 35 and she still seemed filled with youth. 

Her mother smiled. "You ,my daughter, are a much brighter star in the moonlit sky."

That was taken as a greatly appreciated compliment. It meant that she was more beautiful than anyone else could try to be. She smiled.

"Now we have to do our makeup and hair. Come downstairs, Marie is here. She wanted to ride to the castle with us. They got downstairs. Marie was sitting on the couch with a baby blue gown, applying her makeup with a pocket sized mirror in her hand. 

"Hi. Guess who's going be at dinner. Roy, of course, and _Luke_! Lets all try to sit together.", she said still concentrating on her makeup.

"He's not going to be able to sit with us, he's best friends with the prince. Luke will probably be sitting with him.", she told Marie. She was now sitting on the couch next to her and her mother, who was trying to do her hair. 

"See that's where your wrong. Roy is also friends with the prince and I've got to actually met him once. Anyway, I'm saying that we will sit by Roy, who will sit by the prince, who is going to sit next to Luke. I'm I smart or what?", she said proudly. 

"Oh, this is great then!", squealed Jasmine. They were now ready to depart for the ball. They stepped into their carriage and rode towards the castle. 

Marie was right about the seating arrangement. Prince Harkinian sat at the head of the table with his bride to be, Princess Serenity. On the left sat Roy and on the right sat Luke. Next to Luke, was Marie and across from her was Jasmine and her mother. Jasmine's father would have attended, if it hadn't have been for a horrible accident. He had been in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Her father had been a knight and was killed by a Gerudo after thinking he was trespassing, when he really only wanted to send a message from the prince. Jasmine had been depressed for some time, but she didn't want to think of that now. She was supposed to have fun tonight and no thought should stop her. 

She resumed to socializing with Roy and Marie. Now and then she would glance at Luke, who had been watching her and looked away when she saw him. She smiled to herself. 'maybe he does like me', she thought. 

After the feast, the more common villagers of Hyrule entered the castle doors for the ball. Many people came. Some Gerudo's even did, and that was very rare. Many of the women seemed to be beautiful. Jasmine was worried that Luke might loose interest in her and move on to another. The first dance came on. Roy and Marie left Jasmine to go have their dance. They dispersed in the crowd of people. 

Now Jasmine stood by herself against the wall. She acted as if she was interested in the prince and princess, so she wouldn't look totally secluded. She watched them dance. They were such a cute couple. The prince was very attractive. He was a brunet with brilliant blue eyes, any girl could get lost in them. Then there was the princess. She had originated from the neighboring land of Termina. She had long, wavy, blonde hair that reached to her waist. Her eyes were a bit darker than the prince's. Sometimes they looked almost purple. Just then her thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on her shoulder. She really had to stop this zoning out. 

She looked up quickly to see who was trying to gain her attention and tried to keep a blush from showing. Sir Luke was standing there with a sheepish smile on his gorgeous face. 

"Hello, Miss… May I have this dance?", he asked in a nervous tone. He held out his hand for her to take. Was this happening? Was he really asking her for a dance? Did he just do this out of sympathy because I looked so pitiful by myself, she worried.

She timidly placed her hand in his. He smiled at his success with her and lead her out onto the dance floor. Once in the right spot, she put her hands around his neck. He placed his hands around her waist, which sent a shiver up her spine. 

He looked strait into her eyes. "So.. What is your name?", asking kind of embarrassed that he was dancing with a girl he didn't know the name of. 

"Jasmine", she answered. She wasn't sure if she should play dumb and ask his. 

"That's a pretty name… Just like the beholder if it.", he complimented. She blushed at that. She wasn't usually around guys, flaunting herself around, so she didn't get much compliments from them. 

"Why thank you, Sir Luke. I can't lie and say you aren't handsome.", she replied. He smiled and they continued dancing without a word. Marie had seen them dancing and winked at her to wish her good luck. 

After a few dances he interrupted the next one by asking her if she would like to go somewhere more quiet. She agreed, so they went into on of the courtyards. 

It was occupied with a few other couples that were kissing or cuddling up. She was starting to have fun with him, getting to know him and all. She was beginning to see the flirtatious side of him. He would play with her hair and try to annoy her without going over the edge. They made there way to a quiet part of the courtyard. Luke stopped her for a second. She looked at him questionably. 

He spoke in a very relaxed tone. "Now, are you gonna be my girl?" She was taken aback by this question. She had just met him a few hours ago. Oh, what the heck. 

She smiled at him and nodded, not being able to say anything. He smiled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jasmine felt herself blush, it was like her face was burning up. She hoped he wouldn't notice. Now they went back to their flirting. All the while, her mind was screaming with joy 'I have a boyfriend!!!'

It had been a few weeks now that Luke and Jasmine were dating. They had grown so close. It was like, everyday that they spent time together. They seemed to be more close of a couple than Roy and Marie, and they had been together for at least a year now. Roy had asked Marie to marry him just a few weeks ago. Life had been perfect in Jasmine's eyes these long weeks. She never wanted it to end. To her surprise, Luke was a great adventurer. He had taken her everywhere in Hyrule. Even the Kokiri forest. She remembered that day well. 

Flashback

Jasmine was holding on to Luke as they sat on his horse, galloping through Hyrule field. She looked around the beautiful land. She had seldom visited outside the village grounds because her mother would never let her out. She said Hyrule field was too dangerous for a pretty, young lady to be walking around by herself. Jasmine had a different point of view. All she saw was the vast meadows and blue sky. 

Now she directed her attention to Luke. "Where are we going, today?", she whispered in her ear. He looked back at her and smiled. 

"It's a surprise.", he answered. She gave him puppy dog eyes and rolled her lips over a bit, but that didn't make him tell his secret. He just turned back to the front and rode closer to forest. 

They stopped and Luke helped her get off the horse. In front of them was a dark tunnel. She was nervous to go in, but when Luke took her hand, all of her fears dissolved, and she let him lead her into the dark. 

They crossed a bridge after the tunnel that lead to another one. What she saw next made her gasp with wonder. Her eyes grew wide. Luke smiled at her astonishment. In front of them was a large clearing. Little houses were scattered around, and little people came out to greet Luke. It was a fairy tale place. All around them were little orbs, and sparkles floating and dancing in the rhythm of the forest's sounds. A little blonde girl with bun-pig tails greeted Luke with a hug at his knees. He patted her on the head and walked into the village. 

Jasmine didn't move. "What is this place, Luke?", she asked. The little girl next to her tugged at her dress. Jasmine looked down at her. 

"This is Kokiri Forest.", answered the little girl. "Luke is my best friend, he has been friends with us for years now." 

"Yup, that's right. Her name is Toakie.", said Luke. "I wanted to show you this place because it means a lot to me." He took Jasmine's hand to lead her through the tiny town. Toakie walked alongside Luke.

"Kokiri forest! I thought this place was a myth. Little people that never grew up, and had fairy guardians? This is the place?", she asked, exploring the place with her eyes. 

"As a matter of fact, yes", said a high pitched voice. It was the ball of light that was looming over Toakie's head. Jasmine jumped when she herd it. 

"This is my fairy, Makip. She gets a little snappy sometimes, no need to be scared of her.", said Toakie. "So your from Hyrule, just like Luke? It must be wonderful there. Luke doesn't say so, but I know it is. He tells us stories all the time. We didn't even know there was another world outside Kokiri forest until he came.", she said. 

They walked inside the miniature house that was Toakie's. "Really?", replied Jasmine. "How did you find this place anyway Luke?" Luke sat down on Toakie's small bed. 

"Well, when I was little, me and my brother decided that it would be fun if we entered the lost woods. We lived in Kakariko Village and knew the secret passage to the lost woods in Goron City. We played in there for a while, and we tried to find our way back; we couldn't. My brother was older and told me to stay where I was so he could find help. A few minutes later, I heard Wolfos attacking something… It was my brother. I was too scared to move so I stayed there until morning. Then, Toakie came. She was out on her morning walk when she found me. I told her what happened and she took me in for a few days. We became close friends. When it was time, she showed me the way back to Goron City. Ever since then I've been visiting her.", he finished. 

"I'm sorry about your brother..", Jasmine said sadly. What a horrible was to die. He shrugged it off. 

"That's okay. You shouldn't be sorry for anything. Anyway, I was the only Hylian who has ever set foot in Kokiri Village, until now.", he looked up and smiled. She smiled back. They sat there in silence for a few seconds until another little girl entered the home. She had pretty green hair that stopped at her shoulders. The girl seemed younger than Toakie. Like an infant. When she noticed that people were in the house, she dashed behind Toakie and hid. 

"Hi, Saria.", said Luke. The girl peeked from behind Toakie and recognized Luke. 

"Hi, Wook.", she replied. She was so cute. Her small voice and mispronunciation with words made her even more adorable. She then glanced at Jasmine and hid behind Toakie once more. 

"This is Saria. She's really shy, don't take it personal.", said Luke. The girls green eyes stared at them. Behind her floated a fairy of her own. 

"Why is she so much smaller than you, Toakie?", asked Jasmine. 

"Well, Kokiri's grow up just like Hylians do. They start as babies and stop growing when they come to a certain age.", answered Toakie. "Right now she's only two."

"Awww, how cute! Hello Saria, I'm Jasmine.", she said softly. Saria slowly crept from behind her hiding place and went up to Jasmine. Saria smiled and gave her a hug. Both Luke and Toakie watched with gaping mouths. Saria had never been so bold with a stranger before. 

"If you eva need help. You can always come to us.", said the little girl. 

Everyone looked at her with a questionable looked, but shrugged it off.

Later on, Jasmine and Luke were walking alone in Kakariko Village. They had decided to visit his house. When they walked inside, no one was home. Jasmine and Luke sat on the couch and cuddled for a while. He broke the silence with "I don't know how to say this… I.. I love you Jasmine." She looked into his eyes. He meant it. 

She smiled. "I love you too." She kissed him. He kissed her back more aggressively. Her heart sped up at the heat the caused. That night changed her life. Let's just say the spent a _long_ night together. 

End Flashback 

Jasmine stood quietly by her window thinking about that night. Kepra was snoozing on her shoulder. She had cherished it so much, and yet, she despised her actions. There was a knock on the door, Jasmine opened it to see Luke. 

"You needed to talk to me?", he asked. She let him in and together they sat on her bed. She rested her head against his shoulder, Luke sitting there waiting patiently. 

She felt horrible right now. He could tell too. She noticed the worried look on his face. The dreadfulness was soon to come. She could feel it. She knew, and she didn't want to believe it herself. What a mistake she had made. What had she been thinking. Why was she so stupid? These were the questions running through her mind right now. She wouldn't be able to hide it much longer, he would eventually figure it out anyway. 

She took a deep breath and began. "You truly love me, right?", she asked. 

"Of course I do. I would never love anyone more than you, ever.", he answered reassuring her.

She bit her lip. "You would never leave me. Am I right?" He looked at her weird. 

"Where is this getting too?", he asked suspiciously. Jasmine grew teary. He didn't understand. "What's up with you? What's wrong?" 

"I.. I'm..", she tried. 'Oh, spit it out already!', she thought. "..I'm pregnant!", she sobbed. His eyes grew wide in shock. Then he did what she would never have expected, any man in there right mind would leave now. He hugged her tight to him and patted her back. 

"Don't worry", he said softly. "We'll get through this together."

Luke and Jasmine sat together in the Temple of Time. Instead of showing her face, Jasmine had a large hooded overcoat. She had been wearing it for eight months now. Jasmine had ran away to stay with Luke. She had thought that anything would have been better than telling her mother the "crime" she had committed. Actually it was kind of a crime. It was law that you had to be wed before you loose "it", but that didn't matter anymore now. Now it was time. She was going to have her baby. 

Once she had left her home, she had seen no sign of her beloved owl, Kepra. Now and then, though, she felt his gaze watching over her. Now was one of those times. 

Marie stood next to Jasmine. She had a smile on her face. Marie was going to be the nursemaid. Marie sworn into secrecy when she found her friend was hiding, and pregnant! It was her and one other person who knew.

Prince Harkinian stood next to Luke patting him on the back. Luke and Ashton where best friends since they could remember. Being the mischievous guy he was, he was happy to keep a secret. They had picked him to be the godfather of their child, and Marie, the godmother. 

Marie had laid a blanket down for Jasmine to be comfortable. ' How in any means can I be comfortable in a state like this!', Jasmine thought. The pain had been coming and going for hours now. Jasmine laid herself on the "bed". She was lying down in the middle of the floor in the temple. This was where she had requested to have the baby. She wanted it to be a special birth. One she could look back on and be happy about. Though, right now, she wasn't very happy at all. Luke sat beside her and held her hand. She loved him so much, and he was so happy to have this baby. Even though they were young, Luke acted very mature about it. He had said he would stay with her all the way. Forever. 

Luke held onto to Jasmine as she rested, holding their new baby boy. The birth had been short, but painful to her. Luckily, the pain was gone now. She felt at peace. She looked down at the little baby boy bundled up in a small blanket and kissed its forehead. Never would she have known what good things that came with pregnancy, until now. A tear that rolled down her eye indicated how happy she felt. 

"What should we name him?", she asked Luke. She had no clue. Nothing she could think of was a good enough name for her baby. 

Luke thought for a moment in deep concentration. "Let's name him after my brother, Link.", he suggested. She smiled. What a perfect name. How come she hadn't thought of that?

"Well, hello Link. You're the most wonderful baby ever to see Hyrule.", she whispered to it. Luke beamed. 

Across from the room sat Marie and Ashton. Marie sighed dreamily. "Don't you love happy endings?", she asked Ashton. 

"Yup", he answered. "I'm going to have one myself soon." He stared at the happy family. 

Marie's eyes grew wide. "Oh, really? Congratulations! What are you going to name it?", she asked excited on the subject. 

"Well, If it's a boy, we're naming it after me. If it's a girl, we're naming her Zelda. She's due in three months", he said with pride. 

Jasmine was sitting in her room at Luke's house. She was nursing her month old baby when Luke swung open the door. She looked up quickly to see he was out of breath and bleeding heavily at his chest. 

She put down the baby and went to aid him. He had a gash on his chest. "Oh my god, Luke what happened. Are you alright?", her voice shaky from the fright that ran through her. He knelt down, unable to stand any longer. "War… has broke out… the gerudo's are attacking.. Run now.", he said gasping for air. 

"No… not without you.", she cried. Hot tears rolled down her face. She cradled Luke. She was sitting there, watching him die, and she couldn't do anything about it. 

"You have to.. go. Remember… I love so much. Never forget it. Now go and take Link to a safe place.", he coughed. His eyes started to close. He was gone…

"No! You can't leave me. You promised you would stay with me forever!" she screamed at the limp body of her love. Her tears flooded her sight. Then she heard a loud crash just a few yards away. She kissed Luke one last time and ran with her baby towards Goron City. She knew exactly what to do. 

'"If you eva need help. You can always come to us."', the voice echoed through her mind. This is what she meant. Somehow, this little girl had known what was to come. Her legs sped her up the mountain as fast as she could. There was no way she'd be going this fast if she wasn't so scared. 

Finally, she entered Goron City. She was horrified at what she saw. Gerudo's were all over the place killing the innocents. She tried her best to be unnoticed and sneaked her way toward the entrance of the lost woods. Just before she entered the lost woods, her attempt to be unseen, had failed. A sharp pain suddenly filled her arm. She looked down to see an arrow had been shot through it. 

She couldn't stop now, she had to get her baby to safety. The pain surged through her, but she kept on moving. Luke had taught her the maze of the lost woods. She was thankful for that because it took her only a few minutes to enter Kokiri Forest. 

Saria, a bit older now, was outside practicing her ocarina. Toakie had taught her how to play. She stopped when she heard footsteps from the Lost Woods entrance. She looked up to see Jasmine with her baby. Jasmine looked tired and weak. She was stumbling now and then out of exhaustion. Saria ran to her.

Jasmine was filled with fatigue. Saria ran up to her with a nervous look on her face. Jasmine couldn't care about that. She knew she was dieing, there was poison in that arrow, she felt it burning in her veins. "What happened?", asked Saria. 

"Take him. Please take care of him. I trust you.. ", pain shot through her heart with every word. Saria nodded with tears welled up in her eyes. "I have one request… Keep his name, Link….", this was it. This was the end, everything was getting dark. This was how Luke had felt. 'Luke', she thought ' I'm gonna be with you again. I'm going to be free…'. Her eyes slowly closed. The last thing she saw was Kepra perched on a tree watching, practically his "mother" dieing. She gave him one last smile and blacked out…

Was that sad? I wanted it to make an impression. Well, there you have it. The love story with a tragic ending. And that's how Link became a Kokiri!!! Hey but it's not the end of Link/Zel's love story. Woo hoo. Next chapter when I get hmm… lets say…. At least 32 reviews?

BYE!!!! 


	9. Recruits

As I promised… chapter 9 is here. Things won't be updated as fast from now on though cuz this is the last of the prewritten chapters. I'll try as hard as I can to update quickly, but since I'm working on two chapters at a time, things might go even slower… so SRY!!

Anyway, in the mean time PLZ review!! AND I ask nicely if you don't leave reviews that are of no importance. HINT HINT…. But thank you to the peeps who did leave a review that had something to do with the story .

ENJOY!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Recruits

Zelda and Saria sat against the tree crying their eyes out. The story had been too sad for a girls emotion to take. Link just sat there in full concentration. He was thinking hard.

Zelda, who had streaks down her face, sat next to him and buried her head on his shoulder, and sobbed. He went out of his thinking state and comforted her. He didn't seem upset at all. It almost looked like he was happy.

He helped Zelda up and lifted her up onto Epona. He turned to the owl, Kepra. "Thanks, I appreciate you taking time out for telling me about my parents. Bye, Kepra.", he said. Link mounted the horse, sitting in front of Zelda. She held onto him tight and they were off, heading back towards the castle.

She got up the courage to ask a rude question. "Why aren't you sad about that story. I cried my heart out.", tears were still falling from her face.

He looked back at her. "Well, I think it ended out good. I mean, my mother and father are together now. I'm happy for them."

"Well what about you? Where does that leave you?", she asked.  
"Zel, I'm happy they are together. To tell you the truth, if that was us, I'd love to see you again after death. Anyway, I'm satisfied with knowing what happened to them. It's like a space has been filled, ya know?"

"Yea, I know." Her thoughts lingered on what he had just said. He would _love_ to see me. Does that mean he loves me?

By the time they got home, it was about 9:30. Even though it wasn't that late, Zelda was exhausted. Once she had entered the castle, she immediately went to her room to sleep. Of course before she did, gave a good night kiss to Link. She thought about him as her face was buried in the dark, velvet pillows. Just yesterday, they had arrived here. Remembering how funny Link looked with a tunic on, made her smile. The look on his face when he saw what he had been wearing was priceless. She laughed to herself, then fell slowly to sleep.

When Zelda woke up, she and Saria walked downstairs to get some breakfast. Link and Malon were already downstairs, almost done with their breakfast. The King was also sitting down with them. Link was in a conversation with him.

He noticed that she had entered the room and waved. "Good morning, Zelda and Saria. Link and I were just discussing the story of his parents. I never knew this was _our _Link. This is my godchild.", he said happily.

Zelda smiled and sat down. There was a bunch of food laid out among the table. She picked some soup.

"Anyway, as we were saying before, we need recruits for fighting Gannondorf. Him and his army are very powerful. We need as much support as we can get. That means _every_ race.", said the king.

Link looked at him quizzically. "Are you referring to the Gerudo also. Those people are uncivil, they've caused war.", he argued.

"Yeah, plus Gannondorf is a Gerudo. Don't you think that they'd take his side?", asked Zelda.

"Well, that was a long time ago. Now they are neutral. They are totally against Gannondorf. They'd do anything to destroy him.", the king answered.

"Still, they'll kill any trespassers. If they find us, Hyrule will find its end. That's why we're here. Are we gonna be taken down that easily?", Saria spoke up.

"That's what they did to Link's grandfather and parents.", Malon pointed out.

"Many things have happened here that you have no knowledge of. All you know is your life and your past lives. You have no idea how it is here. Things are very different from what you think and what is.", he said.

"Yes, your majesty", they replied in unison. Zelda thought it sort of funny. Never would she call someone majesty or any other important name back home, but Impa had pointed out that this was considered acceptable no matter what she thought.

"Well, now that you agree with that, I think its time you should be leaving to settle allies with the other races. I suggest you leave the Gerudo for last…", he looked at them for nods then continued, " Very well, you are excused. Be careful. And Link, look out for my little Zelda." He smiled and waved them off.

When they exited the castle Zelda opened her mouth to speak. "Honestly, I think I would have been better off not knowing my father. 'take care of my little Zelda!'", she mocked. "_Please_, he knows nothing about me and he's acting like I've been his daughter all my life." She was annoyed, very much so, but Link put an end to her stressing.

He put a finger over her mouth to shush her. "You know you wouldn't have been better off not knowing him. He is a good father, he's just watching out for you. Yeah, maybe he's a little bossy, but that's how some people are. Your lucky you know your father. He just doesn't want to lose his daughter again.", he said to her.

Her face slightly reddened when she realized what a brat she was being. She was so selfish. Link couldn't even meet his parents and there she was, complaining about her father.

"I'm sorry, Link. I'm being a huge brat.", she said. He got on Epona and offered his hand.

"Don't be sorry. Your nowhere near being a brat, I mean look at Malon. She's been complaining her room isn't as big as ours.", he laughed.

"Your just saying that because you have to. I'm your girlfriend, you can't say anything mean to me.", she said, taking his hand and mounting the horse.

"Nah, if you were really being a brat I'd tell ya.", he teased. "So where are we going first, anyway?"

"Hmm, let's go to… the Zoras Domain first", she suggested. Malon and Saria, who were on other horse of their own nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Hiya!", Link kicked Epona to start going in the direction of Zora Domain. Zelda, once again, sat behind him holding on tight. He was so warm, wonderful to hug too. His muscles were nice also. 'Man he's built' ,she thought. 'I wonder how much he works out.' She imagined him shirtless and blushed at the thought.

When they got near the area, they had to abandon the horses, which could not climb the steep river's ledges. They traveled up the river until they got to a dead end. They were standing in front of a waterfall. Behind the waterfall, was a large opening.

Malon looked at them. "Well, what are you waiting for? Jump in.", she said. Zelda glanced at Link with a mischievous smile.

"You go first Malon. We'll go after you.", she replied. Malon shrugged. She jumped into the waterfall toward the entrance and stopped short to hit an invisible wall. Once hitting that wall she fell smack down into the water.

Zelda, Saria, and Link burst out with laughter. They all knew you had to play Zelda's Lullaby to enter the City, except for Malon of course.

She looked up at them with evil eyes. She was soaked and standing up in the semi-shallow pool of water. "What is your guys problem!", she almost screamed. She sounded like a child about to have a temper tantrum, and this just made it even funnier.

She got out of the pool and made her way back to the landing she once was at. She had an evil look in her and wouldn't stop glaring at Zelda.

When Link played the song on the ocarina they jumped into the entrance, this time Malon being a little wary.

They made their way up to the Zora king's chamber. Malon and Saria's eyes grew wide when they saw him. He was HUGE, very huge. Next to him sat his daughter, Princess Ruto. She blushed when she saw Link. Zelda gave her a look of warning. She caught it and pretended she wasn't watching him.

Zelda walked up to the platform in front of the King. She bowed and stood up again. "Hello, err, King Zora. May I discuss the matters of Gannondorf and Hyrule army?", she asked.

'What the heck am I saying? Discuss? What the heck kind of way to start the conversation was that?', she thought. Zelda had tried hard to find a way to speak right around these people. It was so hard, being a teenager, to find the right words. They always spoke so… proper or something. Like English people.

The King didn't notice her misuse of words, instead he nodded and waited for her to speak again.

She had hoped he would speak. Now she didn't know how to start. She thought for a second to pick her words wisely. "Um… Well, it seems that Gannondorf has gained much power since our absence…", she said.

He nodded again. 'Why won't this guy TALK! What's wrong with him!', she thought angrily. 'Com'n _someone_ help me! Link! Get you butt up here and start talking!'

As if she was sending a mental message to him, Link stepped up beside her. "We would like to make allegiance with you, and hope you would lend your help by distributing some of your men into the Hylian army. King Harkinan would greatly appreciate your aid.", he said.

Zelda gaped at him. Never had she heard anything so smart sounding come from his mouth, or anyone else her age for that matter. She was impressed.

Now and _finally _the Zora king opened his big mouth. "Of course. I'd be extremely glad to help Hyrule take down Gannon and his army. I will give my best men to the army. The rein of terror will finally end!", he announced. He waved them off allowing them to leave.

"Many thanks from the king to you Majesty.", thanked Link. They left the room and walked out of Zoras Domain.

Zelda was walking next to him. "Where did you learn to speak that way. I could never do that. I always have to say 'oh my god' or 'whatever' in every sentence.", she said.

He laughed. "Raru always talked that way when I was growing up. I guess it rubbed off on me.", he stated. They were now at the place where they had left the horses. "Well, that was easy. Do you want to go to Goron City now?", he asked all of them.

"Sure, whatever.", Malon said in a bored tone. All her and Saria were doing was following them. There was no reason they should be there. Then she thought for a second and a smile formed on her face. "Actually yes! Can we eat in Kakariko Village. I'm, um, really hungry.", she said. Saria looked at her weird.

"But we just a ate like two hours ago..", said Saria.

"Well, I have a big appetite!", she snapped. Saria jumped at her loud voice. She didn't expect her to get so defensive.

"What is the _real_ reason you want to be at Kakariko?", Zelda asked suspiciously.

"No other reason whatsoever.", a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "As princess, I command you to tell me the truth.", she said. 'Hey, I am, why not use it to my advantage', she thought.

Malon gaped at her. "That's stupid! You were so not a princess in this life! I shouldn't have to listen to you, what happened to 'home of the free'," she protested.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to get back at you for being such a bitch all of high school! Plus this isn't America now is it? Now tell me what the real reason is.", she said.

The two were staring each other down in front of the entrance of the river. Link and Saria were watching near the horses. They seemed to be enjoying the show. She heard Saria remark to Link, "I love cat fights."

Malon crossed her arms. "Fine! I want to go there to see my boyfriend, Kevin! You happy, you little nosy snob. Going into my business like that."

Zelda blinked. "You have a boyfriend? When the heck did this happen?", she asked confused.

"We hooked up at the ball the other day and he asked me out when he came to visit me at the ranch. You guys weren't there to see him.", she stated.

"Okay.. fine. Since your not doing anything anyway, after we eat lunch, you two can hang out.", she said.

"Thank you", she said, although it was not at all sincere. She stuck up her nose high in the air and mounted her horse.

On the way there, Malon and Saria rode along side each other and talked girl talk. This somewhat bothered Zelda. Malon used to be the one person her whole group hated, and now Saria was turning into her friend. Plus Saria was her best friend and it seemed Malon was more likely to be talking to her than Zelda.

They neared the entrance and once again dismounted their horses. When they walked into the town, many people were outside either doing work or just enjoying the outdoors. Two people, a boy and a girl that looked their age, were sitting under a tree in front of them. She recognized the guy, he was the one who asked Malon for a dance that night.

Once seeing him, Malon ran over and gave him a hug. He was very cute, she had to admit. He had brown hair, but with a hint of red, green eyes, and he was fairly tall about 6ft. She realized about thinking he was cute then scorned herself, mentally not out loud, for thinking it.

"Hey babe,", he looked up at us. "who's your friends?" The girl who was sitting next to him before stood up beside him. Then a glint of reorganization came to his eyes when he looked at Zelda.

He hurriedly bowed down to her. So did the girl. 'I love it when a cute guy bows down to me', she thought and smiled to herself.

"No need to bow to me, I'm like a normal person.", she said to them. The guy named Kevin looked at her awkwardly. Probably because she used 'like' improperly, or maybe it was just because she told him not to bow to "royalty". Either way, they both got up from there spot.

"This, of course, is Zelda. This is Link and Saria.", she said pointing to each one. "Guys, this is Kevin and his sister Kate."

"Hello, nice to meet you", they said to each other.

"Wow, you can talk to the princess informally?', he whispered to Malon.

"Well, let's just say, she's not much of a princess from where I come from.", said Malon. Zelda caught that and gave her a glare.

"Oh, do come and have lunch with us", Kate spoke. "It would be a great honor to have a member of the royal family dine with us." Zelda smiled. She looked at Link for an answer. He nodded a sure.

"That would be wonderful", said Zelda.

During lunch they had talked very much so. Zelda found that Kate and Kevin were fraternal twins. That was so cool to Zelda. Since she was little she always wanted a twin. She always pretended that her and Chris were twins to have the closest thing to it.

Kate used to live in Romani Ranch in Termina, the country Zelda's mother came from, until she gave it up to her two cousins to live with Kevin. She did, though, bring her prize possession back with her. It was Snoe, her all white mare.

Kevin was a knight of the Hylian army. He had been it for less than a year because of his young age. He and Link talked "guy talk" most of the time so she couldn't really learn much about him.

When they heard about them gathering recruits, they wanted to help instead of staying behind. Malon wasn't so pleased since she was expecting that her and Kevin would have a nice day alone.

They climbed up the trail to Death Mountain and entered Goron City. Before Zelda had a chance to even look around, they were greeted by yet another huge creature. It was, indeed, a Goron. 'What is with these huge people… or whatever you call them. I haven't seen any small creatures anywhere in Hyrule besides the Kokiri.", thought Zelda.

A Large Goron came up to Link and embraced him. Link gasping for breath said, "You remember me, Darunia?"

The Goron, who's name was Darunia, let Link go. "Once a sage, you can never forget.", he said.

"Well how come I forgot? I'm the seventh sage aren't I?", Zelda asked. Darunia grinned.

"That is because you had a spell put on you, remember?"

"Oh", said Zelda, remembering now. Darunia turned back to Link.

"How are you brother?"

"Just fine… Actually, we've come to ask for you assistance."

"Anything for our savior.", he answered.

"We want to discus matters of war.", Zelda stated. This time _she_ wanted to be the one to impress.

"If you need Gorons to fight, then I will lend you all you need.", he said.

"Thank you sir." said Zelda. "Well, we better be on our way. We have to make allegiance to one more group."

"Won't you stay for a bit?", he asked. Zelda looked at Link for an answer.

"Sorry Darunia, maybe another time.", answered Link.

"Alright. Nice seeing you again Brother!", called Darunia. They were leaving to their last stop.

Zelda, Link, Saria, Malon, Kate, and Kevin were all standing in a group in front of the entrance to Gerudo's Fortress.

"Well, this is our last stop.", gulped Zelda. She was definitely not ready to do this. They stood in silence for a moment. "Now or never…"

They entered the fortress cautiously. Unfortunately they weren't cautious enough. Before they knew it they were surrounded by guards. Spears were pointing at there necks. The group was closely standing in a circle facing outward.

'Again with the knives to the neck', thought Zelda…

* * *

OHHH!!! A cliffy!

Sorry, everything went really fast, but I wanted to get past the boring parts quickly.

(A/N: did you notice that Kate has a white horse, and Kevin rides it all the time, **_AND_** he's a knight!! Yeah it's the perfect description of Malon's dream guy. )

REVIEW!!!!


	10. Saved by the Sage

HEY!!!! Wow it's been a while since I updated, but I decided to because… well, actually I'm not sure why I updated but w/e, I did it. I apologize if you were looking forward to see some romance in this chapter, but sadly there is not very much love in this one. Don't fret! There will be sometime, somewhere,right now I'm not sure of that….well I'll just shut up now. BYZ!

R&R!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_CHAPTER 10_ **

_Saved by the Sage_

Yes, yet again Zelda had something sharp to her throat. ' Hey. This must be my lucky day.', she thought sarcastically. She stared down at the sharp pointed metal attached to the long stick. Link was standing right beside her, holding her hand.

"Sate your business.", someone said from behind the guards. She looked up to see three teenage girls with their hands on their hips waiting for an answer.

She noticed something odd about one of them. The one on the right had blonde hair. That couldn't be. Gerudo's have red hair.

"Well? What are you doing intruding?", asked the one in the middle. Her features looked oddly familiar. Link spoke up now.

"We come to negotiate with you.", he said.

"About what?"

"War"

"What is your name?"

"His name is Link.", said someone from behind. The girl in the middle looked up.

"Mother?… How do you know?", she asked. The woman came from behind and stepped in front of them.

"Old friends.", she said simply. "Let them go." The guards withdrew their spears and walked away.

"Nabooru!!", Link exclaimed. She smiled.

"Link, just as handsome as I remember you.", she said. He grinned.

"Mother…. Who are these people?", asked the middle girl.

"Oh, yes. Link, Princess Zelda, and…err, friends. I'd like you to meet my daughter, Princess Lena.", exclaimed Nabooru. That's where the resemblance came from. This girl was the spitting image of Nabooru.

Link gaped at her. "You have a daughter?! Since when?", he sounded surprised, Zelda was also. Nabooru didn't seem the type to be a mother. She also looked well under her thirties.

"Well, since sixteen years ago, I suppose.", she said grinning at the shocked expressions they had on their face.

Zelda shook the shock out of her. "Nice to meet you.", she said offering her hand.

The girl halfheartedly smiled, but didn't take Zelda's hand shake, leaving her to look like an idiot. 'Well, that was rude!', she thought.

"Hi, I'm Lilu", said the blond. She wore her hair up like the normal Gerudo's did, but left one strand to fall from the side.

"And I'm Misty. Nice to meet you Princess Zelda.", said the one to the left of Lena. Her hair was cut short and went outward from her face. It was a very cute hair style in Zelda's perspective.

"Nice to meet you too.", said Zelda. She didn't put her hand out this time in case of rejection. The rest of the group repeated Zelda's words after introducing themselves also.

Lena moved close to Link. "So… what's your name cutie?", she asked.

Zelda couldn't believe what she just heard. 'Why that little..', she thought. Link glanced at Princess Lena nervously. Zelda grabbed his arm and flakily smiled at her. "This belongs to me, by the way.", remarked Zelda.

Lena rolled her eyes and shot up her nose. This was gonna be interesting. Nabooru caught the tension between the girls already.

'Not another Malon', thought Zelda wearily.

"_Okay_… Why don't we discus this inside.", trying to break the hostility lingering in the air. The two shot looks like they were trying to laser each other. Everyone followed Nabooru into a large dinning room.

"Won't you stay for dinner? We can talk while we're eating", said Nabooru.

"Yes, that would be wonderful.", exclaimed Zelda. Her stomach had been growling for a while now. They sat down and waited for someone to bring food out.

"What have you been up to Link?", asked Nabooru. "Well, I know you've been gone for quiet a while now, but how is it. What is it like?"

"Well…", he started trying to start with one thing at a time. "It's hard to explain. There is… technology"

She looked at him weird. "Technology?"

"Err… Like cars and computers.", he said. Zelda looked at him.

"How are they supposed to know what those are?" ,she asked him. She turned back to the table. "Cars are like large seating in a box-like… frame. It moves and is much faster than horse."

Nabooru lifted one eyebrow. "You know, never mind about talking about the future. It seems too confusing." Zelda was relieved she didn't have to explain it. "Anyway. We will help you by any means toward the war on one condition."

They stared at her, awaiting for her proposal. "I would ask if you could defeat a monster for us. Just yesterday it arrived in the village. We managed to chase it away into the desert, but I don't think it'll stay that long in there. Will you do it?", she asked.

Link nodded. Kevin spoke up now. "What about the girls, they can't go."

"I'm perfectly capable to go", Zelda defended herself.

"With all do respect, princess, but your only a woman.", he said. Zelda was angered by this and shot a shock to him with her power. He jumped in his seat. Snickering was heard throughout the room, even from Lena.

"I think she can handle it", said Link. Kevin didn't proceeded to argue.

"Great. That'll let me practice for _him_. If that Dark Link is still alive when I get to him… oh, I wanna kill him", muttered Zelda.

"Then it's settled. If you kill the monster, I will gladly hand over my greatest sorceresses.", said Nabooru. She began to eat her food. "Oh yes, we must arrange for you to stay the night I suppose?"

"That would be great.", said Saria.

* * *

After dinner, Nabooru guided them to their rooms. The girls all stayed in one large room, and Link and Kevin stayed in slightly smaller one across from them. Lilu and Misty urged Lena to come stay the night with the girls so they could get to know them. 

The room's floor had been covered with large sleeping pillows of exotic colors. Chandeliers hung down from the ceiling holding pink colored candles.. The windows had been draped with satin curtains. It was very nice.

The girls all sat in a circle ready for a long night of girl talk. Zelda, Misty, Saria, Lilu, Malon, and Kate laid down on the pillows facing each other. Lena, though, had decided socializing wasn't her thing, so she sat in a corner of the room fanning herself with a large palm leaf.

"So, Zelda. Your going out with that guy Link, right?", asked Lilu with anticipation. Saria, as a bad habit, was about to answer her, but Zelda caught her before she could.

"Yup. We've been together for a few weeks now.", said Zelda in the direction of Lena, so she would get the point out.

"That's cool… I know Nabooru didn't care to hear about the future, but I would like to. What is a car again?", asked Misty.

"It's really hard to explain. Pretty much a mode of transportation that's much faster than horse.", answered Saria. Zelda sighed. Once again she was answering a question somebody asked _her_, but she didn't mind because she didn't feel like explaining a car. She didn't really care for cars in the first place, as long as it got her to the mall or movies then she had no other use for it. It was more of a guy subject.

After about a half an hour of Saria trying to explain what "technology" was, Zelda decided to change the subject.

"So, Misty and Lilu. Your like best friends of Lena?", she asked.

"Well, sort of. We're all kind of like half sisters.", said Lilu.

"Really? Is Nabooru all your mothers?", asked Malon.

"No. We have the same father.", said Misty getting a little uneasy on the subject.

"Oh, is he Hylian?", asked Saria.

"No.", spoke Lena. Everyone looked over at her. "Our father is the 'Great Evil King' himself." She went back to her fanning.

"Gannondorf?!! He had kids!", exclaimed Zelda in disbelieve.

"How do you think I'm the only one who was crowned princess?", she said more than asked. "Nabooru _and_ Gannon were both in line for royalty.", she said simply.

"Oh", said the girls in unison.

"Don't worry. I'm not evil, just powerful.", she winked. "When you have a sage and an evil wizard, that happens to be the most powerful one, and they're your parents, yeah, your bound to get something from it."

"The jackass cheated on Nabooru and got friendly with our mothers.", said Lilu. "He killed my mother after using her. He also killed her husband, Roy."

"Roy?… Your mother was Marie?", asked Saria remembering the story the owl had told.

"Yeah, when the Gerudo's invaded, they took my mother and Roy. She was held prisoner until I was born. He was hoping to pass the evil on I guess. Then Nabooru raised me when they drove him out…"

"I'm sorry about your mother.", apologized Zelda.

"What about you, Misty?", asked Malon.

"Well, my mother is still with us. She might as well be dead though. She doesn't care for me; I've spent most of my life hanging around with them. That's why it seems we're more than just half sisters."

"Yes, Nabooru has taken us under her wing and we're grateful for it.", said Lilu.

The girls talked for a long while. Lena still fanning herself, sometimes dropping in on the conversation. In a way it was somewhat rude, but no one minded.

Zelda had slowly made her way out of the group, hopng no one would notice. It was late now, and she wanted to sleep. Before she buried her head under one of the pillows, Saria had come to be her side.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"Just tired, you know.", answered Zelda.

"No, I don't mean that. I've noticed lately that something's different about you.", she inquired.

"Nothing…", she said, but even she could tell that it sounded phony.

"Yea right. Tell me. I'm your best friend."

"Well… I'm just kind of homesick. I even miss Chris.", she said. Saria's eyes cast down to the floor when she mentioned Chris.

"I do too…", she said in a solemn voice.

"I've noticed that we haven't really gotten to talk either. Were always too busy or something."

"Oh, _Zelly_…I'm sorry. I thought you wanted time alone with Link, so I backed off some.", said Saria. She gave her friend a hug.

"You know, I haven't even got much time with him either." She started to realize that the whole time they spent was trying to find recruits, and never having a time to rest. "So anyway…", she said, changing the subject. "You and Malon are friends now?"

"Well…. Not really. I mean we talk, but I think her only friends here are Kevin and Kate."

Zelda laid back into the large pillow and rested her head. "Do you remember that we used to hate her?", she asked.

Saria shifted uneasily. She knew Zelda wasn't very pleased at this. "She's not at all a bad person when you actually talk to her. Yeah she's a real snob, but when you get to know her, she's just like us."

"So are you saying I'm evil?", she laughed half heartedly, trying to make it seem like a joke.

"No, I'm just saying that you need to put differences aside and just make friends. Zel, we have to cooperate if we are going to be on the same team." Her voice seemed to have a little bit of annoyance in it, which was very rare from her.

"Yeah, whatever.", she said, rolling over to sleep. Saria wished to say more, she even wanted to yell at her for being so petty, but she decided this was her best friend and now wasn't the time to go starting something.

"Just do the right thing, Zel. I know you will.", she said at last and flopped back into the pillows to get some sleep herself.

Gradually, Zelda feel asleep, though the other girls were loud as heck, she was way too tired to notice. Meanwhile in the room Link and Kevin were staying in, the two talked amongst themselves.

"Man, Link, Zelda's hot! How did you get her?", asked Kevin.

Link thought this question was pretty rude, but Kevin didn't intend it to be. For many the hours they were talking, Kevin said many stupid things. He was surprised that Malon would go out with this guy. Link simply dismissed his question and shot back at him.

"I don't know, Kevin. Malon's hot, how did you get her?", asked Link slightly frustrated. He wanted to go to sleep, but Kevin wouldn't shut up. Link, being the kind kid he was, didn't want to say anything that seemed offensive. So, for the last hour, he had been answering Kevin's annoying question, hoping that he would get tired.

Kevin, being the air headed guy he was, didn't catch the sarcasticness of the question. "Well, it all started at the ball…."

'Geese, is this guy slow. I can't believe Malon didn't catch that. Then again, maybe she did and just cared about how he looked. Oh, is he still rambling on? He doesn't even notice I'm not listening…'

"….So yeah, that's how we got together.", he said proudly. Link rolled his eyes, but said nothing back. He had his head rested against a pillow. Every now and then, his eye lids would seem heavy.

"Yeah, anyway, Zelda is something, but she's got an attitude don't you think?", asked Kevin.

'Is he serious?! ', he thought furiously. This guy was an idiot. Who goes up to a guy and says his girlfriend is a snob. He had some nerve.

"Well, I wouldn't be talking. Malon was known as the biggest brat at our school", retaliated Link through gritted teeth. He really wanted to hit this guy.

"I have no idea what your talking about. She is the sweetest girl in Hyrule, besides my sister.", said Kevin.

"Well, you must have not met many girls now.", Link mumbled. Then a thought came to his mind. "You know, that is very dishonorable, to be talking about your princess like that. I swear I thought you could get beheaded for that. Hmmmm…." He watched in pleasure as Kevin stiffed up. He started to sweat, and was speechless.

"I think we should sleep now.", suggested Link. Kevin nodded and slowly laid down.

* * *

In the morning, Zelda ventured outside to the archery range. She wasn't surprised to see that Link and Kevin were there, practicing with their bows.

When Kevin saw that she was there, he immediately became nervous. He ran up in front of Zelda and bowed. He even took her hand and tried to kiss it. Zelda pulled away before he did.

"Um…I thought I said that wasn't necessary.", said Zelda. She looked up to see Link who was trying to hold back a laugh. She walked right passed Kevin as if he wasn't there, and up to Link.

"What did you say?", she asked with a sly smile.

"Oh, nothing. Just putting him in his place.", replied Link.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to deal with that answer.", she sighed. "When are we going to fight this thing?"

"We've decided to go after lunch. That's okay, right?", he asked.

"Yeah. Is it okay if I spend time with Saria, then? We haven't been able to hang out lately."

Link looked a little disappointed, but he shook it off . "Yeah, that's alright." She kissed him goodbye and ran back into the fortress.

Zelda entered there room to see mostly everyone was still asleep. Saria was up in the far corner of the room. She was facing the wall.

Zelda walked closer to her friend to see what was wrong. As she got closer she heard muffled cries from her. Slowly she kneeled down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Saria's head quickly turned to see who it was. When she found it was Zelda she rubbed her eyes and looked back at her.

"What's wrong?", she asked concerned. Saria fully turned around to face her.

"I… I miss Chris.", she said in a small voice.

"I miss Chris too." she said, pulling her into a hug.

"What…what if….he found someone else already?", she cried.

"He would never do that, Saria. He loves you."

"What if he thinks we're not coming home. It's been so long. I didn't think we'd be here for so long.", she sobbed.

"It's okay. I know Chris. He's good guy. Nothing would ever tear you apart from him.", she reassured Saria.

"What's going to happen when we come home? Do you think we'll get in trouble?", she asked.

Zelda started to think of that. She never worried about that. She was too into what was happening now that she didn't seem to care what happened when they came back.

"I really don't know.", she said worried. They couldn't just walk into the house and say they went somewhere for a while. Saria was right, it had been longer than she thought. They weren't even ready to fight yet.

"I'm scared to go home. People might think we're runaways or something.", said Saria.

"Yeah, I know. What if they send us to some detention school or something."

"Or maybe they'll just be happy we're alive."

Zelda and Saria turned to see Malon behind them. Without thinking, Zelda moved aside for her to join the group. "If we are still alive."

"Yeah, you have a point.", Malon agreed. Malon agreed? What?

"Do you think we're going to die?", asked Saria scared.

"There's a chance.", said Malon.

"Chris will never know what happened to us", she cried.

"Are you afraid?", asked Zelda.

"To what? Die?", asked Malon. Zelda nodded. "Well, not really. I mean I believe something happens after you die, so I'm not afraid to face it."

"What about you Saria?"

"I don't want to die! I want to be with Chris."

Zelda thought of the story she heard from the owl. "I wouldn't care if I didn't die alone."

They looked at her questionably. "I mean. If your going somewhere after death, wouldn't you want to be with someone?"

"Yeah I guess.", said Malon. She decided to change the depressing subject. "…I'm hungry. Lets go eat breakfast." She got up. Without any word, Zelda and Saria followed her out to the dinning room.

When they got there, they noticed the three sisters had woke up and had gone to the breakfast table. Only one girl did not wake, and that was Kate. Malon said she was a late sleeper.

Link and Kevin had retired from archery for the day, and were halfway through eating. On the table, laid many pastries that looked delicious. They were. Zelda couldn't believe people so back in time could have such great food.

After breakfast the girls went back to the room to just hang around. Kate had finally woke up when they got to the room. She hurried out to eat. Malon followed.

Saria and Zelda went back to their corner and talked some more.

"You know. I think your right Saria. Malon isn't that bad when you talk to her.", she stated.

"Told you so.", Saria said with a smile. She sighed. "God, I wish they had TV's!"

"I know! I'm so totally bored.", exclaimed Zelda. "I wish they had air conditioning."

"Seriously.", she agreed, fanning herself with her hand. It had been steaming here. There was no way to get cool around this place.

For a few hours, the girls had fun agreeing with each other for what they wished existed. Malon and Kate had come to join. With everything the girls mentioned, Kate would look dumbfounded. The three sisters had to go attend to matters of there own, so they were nowhere to be seen. Time seemed to pass by like minutes.

The closer it got to noon, the more uneasy Zelda grew. See was nervous. The only thing she fought before was a stalchild in Mr. Zaloof's training area. She regretted volunteering to fight with Link and Kevin.

Before she knew it, a servant had come to the room to announce lunch time. After lunch, Link, Zelda, and Kevin, headed towards the dessert. As they neared the gate, she could hear the cries of the monster. A nauseous feeling was growing in her stomach.

In front of the gate they stood, waiting for Nabooru to come and open it. Link stood right beside her.

"You sure you want to fight?", he asked her. Zelda bit her lip.

"Yes. I want to do this.", she answered.

"Well if we die.", he joked. "Have this." He turned to her, grabbed her by the waist, and took her close for a kiss. She willingly welcomed it, and for at least a minute they were caught in each others emotion.

Zelda broke apart to take a breath. "Okay…. I think I'm ready now.", she said with confidence.

Nabooru arrived and opened the gate. "You must go and find it first. I doubt it will take long. Good luck, I know you can do it.", she said.

The three walked into the sandstorm wasteland, Nabooru closed the gate behind them. On they went…

* * *

What you think? I swear I misspelled desert as dessert so I correct myself. But if I didn't well yay for me. Review plz! 


	11. should it come back?

Okay…so when I discontinue it is when I get more reviews??? Wow I should discontinue more things! Lol jk! Okay so u really want it back??? Well I am considering this, because some really good parts were supposed to happen in it and I didn't want u to miss out.

Here is the deal… If I get more requests to start up this story again I will come back to it. Promise….

Okay…lets see…I have a total of…3 people who want it to come back…if there are more of u out there…plz make yourself heard….lets say….7 more???

That's ten requests…so if you really want it back I will continue it… it will be better written cuz its been a while and I've gotton more practice so the chappies might be shorter… well that's all I gotta say guys… I NEED some encouragement so give it to me. Lol…alright now its your turn to press that pretty blue button and tell me what u think… BYE

And no repeats of the same peeps! I want separate reviews from one each…that is all.


	12. Those Three Words

Okay okay….I have started it up again…how come I never saw u reviewers before??? The reason I did stop if before was cuz of the lack of reviews…I thought no one was reading it. So if u r. plz let me know, and what u think of it. : ) oh and this chappie is a bit humorous cuz I was a lil hyper.

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_Those three words._

Zelda paced back in forth, kicking up the sand. Kevin and Link were slumped on two boxes supporting their heads in their hands, and watching the bored princess.

"_Must go and find it first. I doubt it will take long_", mocked Zelda angrily. "Where the hell is this thing?!"

Link wiped his forehead. The heat was unbearable, and they had been out there for two hours at the least. He noticed that all of them had gotten a very good tan also. Zelda's normally milky-white skin had turned into a shade bronze.

_What happened??? I swear I heard the damn thing as we were walking to the gate. _She sighed. _at least I borrowed a Gerudo outfit and put up my hair before I left_. She looked down at herself.

"WOW! I finally got a decent tan!", she cried happily. The heat was getting to her. "Look Link." She posed in front of him.

"_Wonderful_…" he groaned. She came up to sit on the box, beside him. She leaned up against him, which made it even more hot. "Zel…it too hot for leaning on me.", he wined. She didn't respond.

"If this thing doesn't get here soon, I'll…", Kevin's words jolted to a holt. He seemed to turn pale, looking past Zelda and Link.

"What??", asked Link. He turned and stiffened.

Zelda sighed, reluctantly turning her head to the side. What caught her gaze made her freeze. Twenty feet in front of them was a massive, worm-like creature protruding out from the sand.

"Come on!", yelled Link, grabbing her away from the box, where the worm creature had just destroyed. Zelda had trouble standing when Link got her up.

"We have to fight that!?", yelled Zelda in disbelieve. She stood in the middle of Link and Kevin.

Her eyes went wide as the giant worm came towards them at full speed. "_Link_!", she hesitated. "What do I do?"

He took out his sword and stood in attack position. "Get ready…" She whimpered at his not so helpful advise.

_This is crazy….I feel like I'm playing chicken_. The creature advanced on them. _Shit!_

"Move!", she yelled, jumping out of the way of the worm's path. Once the group dodged the attempt of it eating them, they tried to regain their composure.

"Okay, look for it's weakness.", yelled Kevin. Sounds easy. Zelda looked at it's body. Nothing that stood out.

"I..I don't see anything.", stuttered Zelda. "Wait! Look, right there!" She pointed to a little eye on it's side. Why the eye was there, she had no idea.

"Okay…I'll shoot the eye, Link, you slash at it when it's stunned.", yelled Kevin. Zelda crossed her arms, glaring at him. He rolled his eyes. "Okay, you blast it with magic after Link hits it." Kevin took out his bow and arrow, and began to aim.

He shot the arrow perfectly, hitting it square in the eye. The beast cried in pain, stunned and unmoving. Link then charged at it with his sword, and Zelda threw a few blasts at it.

Repeating the steps a few times had done the trick and now they had defeated it. "Ha! You stupid beast! We killed you!", Zelda yelled at the small pile of dust it became.

She was stopped by Link putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled at him. "I can do it! I can zap things."

Link laughed lightly. "I'm proud of you.", he said. "now come on, lets get out of the heat."

Once returning, they were greeted by their friends. Saria, once again, had been worried for their well being, giving each a, literally, breathtaking hug.

"You were gone for hours!", nagged Saria. She sounded like someone's mother. "and look at that tan." She shook her head.

"What was I supposed to do, Saria, wear sunscreen?", fended Zelda, looking down at herself. "It _does_ make me look good though."

Saria rolled her eyes. "It won't look good when you develop cancer." Zelda laughed lightly at her comment. She never gives up.

Malon had surprisingly, had gave Zelda a hug too. She tried her best not to show her astonishment. Maybe the heat was getting to her.

She knew it was definitely getting to herself. It was scorching hot out, and she had been standing in it for hours. She was starting to feel dizzy.

"Saria, I think we should go inside now, I think I might faint.", she said, leaning on her friend.

Later that day, the sun was setting, and the crew was back at the castle. Zelda and Link were sitting on her balcony cuddling. They were sitting on a, surprisingly, comfy bench, wrapped up in a large, woolly blanket, leaning against the wall. The climate was much different from Gerudo Fortress. Now, it was a chilly night.

Zelda rested her head against his chest, and looked out to the night sky. The sun was fully gone now. "So we have an army, what do we do now?", she asked.

"We wait, I guess."

Link loomed over her shoulder and gazed at the object around her neck. "What's so important about that necklace that makes you wear it 24/7?", he asked, changing the subject.

Zelda took hold of the necklace, looking down at it. "I've had it before I can remember. I always thought that if my real parents ever saw me wearing it, they would know it was me and take me back. I've grown attached to it over the years. It was always something that reminded me, that somewhere there was my life, and not the lie I was living before that. I guess it worked too."

"But, I've realized, that I wasn't living a lie. That too was my life. I have more of a family there than I do here.", she said weakly. "I have memories of these people. My realy father. You know, he never did take me anywhere or do anything fathers are supposed to do."

"I think you just have to give them a chance.", replied Link.

"What for? Once we finish our job, we'll be back home where we belong. Like we never even existed here."

"Can you be sure which place _is_ your home?"

Zelda turned to look at him oddly. "What are you getting to?"

"Maybe, well….maybe after this, we should stay here." Zelda was utterly shocked by his suggestion. _Stay here? Stay here! Why in the world would we stay here?_

It hadn't occurred to Zelda, that unlike her, Link had little that was waiting for him. Zelda had friends, had family, everyone at school was familiar with her. She had the world to back to. Link, on the other hand, had Mr. Zaloof, and a handful of friends. Half being the ones already with him.

"Why wouldn't we go back?", she asked, trying to keep her temper.

"Look Zel.", he said, pointing across the lands before them. "This place, it's so much more different then our world. This place has something ours doesn't. It has people that aren't worried about what they'll be when they grow up, people that take their time and live day by day, not having to worry about high school, pollution, and all the crap that goes along with our world. This place has simplicity."

He had made a point. It felt like she was living far away from the city, into the country, where no one sat around all day watching football, or an abundant number of obese people, or even having to worry if your going to get to your destination on time because of traffic. It seemed almost perfect.

"I wish there was something I could do to change our world to be like this. That way, we'd both get what we want. Link, this is not our life. Yes, we did grow up here once, and we have all the memories, but we don't belong. It's as if we had died, reincarnated, and learned about our past lives. It's not who we are anymore."

"I feel like I belong.", he said nearly under his breath.

"Don't you see? We are totally different from the people we used to be. Our world has changed us into twenty-first century, electronic loving, money greedy humans. We are too accustomed to our way of life that it wouldn't be normal to live here."

The look on his face, as Zelda could tell, was hurt. She knew exactly why too. When they lived among Hyrule, he and she shared an unspoken love. She had felt it. He had cared about her before any of this had happened, and these memories had made the feeling even stronger. And to hear that the two wanted to go different ways, was, well devastating to the both of them.

"I think we should talk about this some other time.", she whispered, leaning back on his chest, trying to fall asleep in his arms.

_He doesn't understand. I would give the world to live here forever. I just couldn't do that to the people I love_.

A half an hour in of resting her eyes, Zelda started to hear Link saying something to her, supposedly , sleeping form. She listened closely to what he was saying.

"Your beautiful when your sleeping.", he said softly. "I don't ever want to loose you."

Her heart jumped at what he was saying. If only he knew she was up. She smiled to herself.

"I wish you could see things like I do. I know you want to go home, I understand where your coming from. I just wish I had a reason too."

_Oh Link, please don't tell me your going to stay. Please don't._

"But I don't have a choice. I can't live with the guilt that I would let you go." 

Yes! Yes! Yes!

"Because…I love you."

* * *

FINALLY! Damn, u know how long it took to make that chappie? Course you do cuz I made you wait, BUT I did it. Sorry, I wasn't sure how to start it back up again. Plus, I wasn't familiar with it becuz its been so long, so I had go read over my other chapters. Well, you better review, becuz it took me a long time to figure what to write. So go! Bye now. (oh n I will start responding to reviews in the next chappie)


End file.
